One Long Tail
by The Great Valley Guardian
Summary: When a child show up in the valley with a dark past and an even darker family history, a journey will begin that will bring the valley herd to understand why the heart and soul are what make them unique...LFxAli, OCxOC This is my first fic....No flames
1. The Mysterious Beginning

**The Mysterious beginning**

_ 'Find them!' _cried the unseen voice _"you must find them, and save them!" _As the child continued to walk this was the voice he heard all day and all night, awake or asleep it didn't matter, the voice continued it's quiet and subtle cries. The child looked up at the bright blue sky and cried with his with his voice as loud as he could

"Why me!!!! I didn't ask for this!" and although he honestly thought he couldn't walk any more than he had for the last seven weeks, his body continued on even when his brain was sending him signals to stop, his body didn't respond. And then just like so many times before the child fell asleep while walking listening to the voice slowly edge him on towards his unseen goal.

Her mind was wandering, but she couldn't stay asleep almost if just _because_ her mind was working so hard, it kept showing images of a flyer with his wings spread, blocking the sun letting only his pink eyes shine through like a pair of sharpteeth ready to go in for the kill, but instead of attacking he smiled and gave a light hearted laugh and slowly lowered himself onto the ground, and began to speak, but his voice was slowed down to a fraction of what it should've been when he said

"I am your guardian, you are my soul."

Then her blue sapphire eyes shot open in a sudden burst of fear and confusion.

_ 'That's the third time this week' _thought the young girl as she warily checked her surroundings.

She then noticed she was with her friends and family inside the safest place in the world the Great Valley

_ 'Maybe Littlefoot will be able to help me with these sleep-stories in the morning.' _As the young female longneck laid her head back down on the ground, she only had one question on her mind:

'_Who is that strange looking flyer?_'

**Two days later….**

He couldn't see, he could barely feel what was going on around him, let alone tell he was about to walk right into someone's foot, but of course when he did, it gave him enough of a jolt to wake him up and made him slightly dizzy. His voice was soft, and caring, but because of fatigue and hunger and an assortment of other problems, his throat was sore and coarse.

"Where am I?" asked the young child to someone he assumed to be an elder here; where-ever _here_ was, and of course that's assuming his eyes weren't just going bad form the endless walking he'd done prior to arriving again where ever here was! The voice that responded almost immediately told the young flyer that he was conversing with a three-horn. It also told him that his assumption was a correct one…even if he was having trouble seeing.

"You must be crazy if you don't know where you are kid!" Then another voice spoke up out of the blurry mess that was this child's vision.

"You are in the Great valley young one." Although he couldn't see very well he made an attempt to at least show a little respect to the owner of the voice. Of course before he could thank the owner who he assumed to be a female longneck he collapsed onto the floor and said quietly before anyone could begin to ask concerning questions…

"All I need is a little rest and I'll be okay." And with that he quickly drifted into unconsciousness.

Just as he felt like the worries of his heart were over little did the young boy know his troubles were only just beginning. As his body began to relax his mind began to constrict and contort like a rope being entangled within it-self. The subtle voice he had come to know as his heart spoke to him once more, but this time gave him a different message than from before.

_ "You have survived fire and sharpteeth….they are your heart, and you are their claws ………I know you…your past….your future." _And then the voice paused almost expecting him to respond, but when he didn't it continued talking

_ "They will teach you new things and you in turn must show them how to open their hearts to the possibilities that our world possesses. This is the way of the Guardians….and soon you'll learn just what it means to unleash your guardian spirit into the world….but until then….rest and make friends….and enjoy your young life…_ and then the voice began to fade, but if he could bet his life on what he heard next he would've sworn he heard the voice say _….my son." _

In his sleep induced state he replied just loud enough so he thought the voice could hear…

"I love you mom." His eyes began to open…slowly at first, but as he heard the ear piercing scream his eyes shot open….and he thought _'no not again….please don't let it be happening again.'_

He jumped up with renewed energy and almost like a bolt of lighting he was off in the direction of the scream….of course it wasn't far from where he fell asleep, but when he arrived he almost immediately knew what he had to do.

He jumped from the hill he was currently standing on and spread his wings letting the air flow beneath him giving him the lift he needed to reach the falling swimmer. As she landed on his back he told her…

"Hold on to my neck and don't let go!" The swimmer only had time to nod to her savior and did as she was told. The child then proceeded to fly the girl back to her friends whom she pointed out to be the group looking down and very relieved that their friend was safe and being brought back to them. As the flyer landed among the group, he noticed they were different kinds: two longnecks, one flyer, one spike-tail , one three-horn, and another flyer. The young female swimmer slid down off of his back, and said

"Thank you for saving me." He then received a hug for his troubles, of course making him blush just barely.

As the flyer looked around the group while still embraced in his hug one of the longnecks among the group locked eyes with the flyer, and almost went into a trance-like state….the longneck began trembling and slowly walking backwards away from the flyer, but then the flyer also broke his hug with the swimmer and began backing away as well.

But ultimately forgot about the cliff ledge he was standing on, and with one misplaced step he fell backwards through the air, and as most of the group ran to the edge to see what was going to happen, one member turned and ran away from the group hoping to gain as much distance from the pink eyed flyer as possible.

While the rest of the group was looking over the ledge, the flyer extended his wings and unfolded the tips on his wings, and dug them and his feet into the side of the cliff slowing his decent and eventually coming to a complete stop about halfway down the cliff, and began to climb his way back up.

The young longneck was running as if her life depended on it….and then she stopped almost angry with herself that she could be so scared and selfish….thinking of only her own safety. She stood in that one spot feeling the tears well up inside her eyes and made no attempt to hide them, turning around slowly she began to walk back to where her friends and possibly a new one waited….


	2. A Flyers' Remorse

**Just as a warning so I don't get my ass sued...I DO NOT OWN LAND BEFORE TIME they belong to Universial...are we clear? GOOD! now please enjoy the story **

**Chapter 2….**

As the young female longneck began her walk back to her friends, back at the cliff face the young flyer finished pulling himself over the edge of the cliff, the male longneck said

"You should be more careful. You could have hurt yourself." The flyer looked up and smiled and said

"Yes, I know….I didn't sort of forgot I was standing there." The flyer smiled again and blushed then the swimmer he saved spoke up and said

"My name is Ducky it is…it is."

"Well Ducky I am glad I was able to help." He then looked to the longneck and asked

"Who was the other longneck with you….." as he looked around he noticed the other one wasn't there "Who has disappeared."

Everyone then looked around seeing that the flyer was correct

"Why she run away?" asked the brown flyer who hovered a few feet off the ground.

"I don't know Petrie, but we have to find her." The next one to speak was the orange three-horn

"Maybe she had a good reason for running off like that." The flyer remembered the look she had when she turned to run, and said to the others

"I think I need to talk to her alone….nothing personal, but she might like better that way." The others in the group looked at each other and slowly nodded their heads in agreement.

The flyer then bowed his head and while walking away said "Thank you."

The young female longneck was about halfway back to her friends when she heard a voice that made her blood run cold, but as he stepped out into the light she was relieved it was the pink eyed flyer. Before he could collect his thoughts the girl spoke up

"I'm sorry I ran away, I was scared….I recently had a sleep-story with a flyer who looked just like you….and I thought you were going to hurt me and my friends….but I realize now that I was just being a coward….I'm sorry." Even before she started talking, the flyer could see the tears in her eyes and she didn't really try to hide them as she spoke, telling the flyer she was being sincere.

"By the way my name is Ali." The flyer looked at her with a start now knowing who he was staring at.

_'It has to be her. It just has to be, but now the question is should I tell her about it or not.'_ He looked into her eyes contemplating his decision, when her speech broke his train of thought.

"What's your name?" That one question caught the flyer completely off guard…..so of course he gave the only answer he had ever given anyone who asked him that question

"I had a name once, but I lost it after the accident that…." Not wanting to hurt his feeling Ali thinking quickly changed the subject.

"I'm sorry again, but I think we should me up with the others they may be getting worried about us."

Although he didn't answer right away he motioned for Ali to walk ahead of him, and she complied, but of course the others who _had_ gotten just a bit worried walked ahead and were just stepping into the clearing just as Ali and the flyer was as well, but upon looking closer everyone could see the flyer was close to crying, something the flyer himself thought impossible after the accident…..but it seemed he was wrong.

Just then the elders began to arrive wanting to make sure their children were safe and congratulate the flyer who saved Ducky. The other longneck walked over with his grandparents as did Ducky with her mother and the spike-tail. The flyer knew what they were approaching for, but he was having difficultly composing himself so he did the one thing he knew how to do……he ran.

He heard Ali call out telling him to come back, but of course he didn't listen, he just kept running. He didn't know how long or far he had run but he was sure he had put enough distance between himself and the growing crowd to stop and rest and cry. Ironically enough he stopped right in front of the Thundering Falls.

So this did help calm him down, but it still wasn't enough to stop the tears from rolling down his beak and into the pond that stood at his feet. It felt like he cried for hours, but it didn't matter, his feelings were his own, and when the time came, he would share his feelings with the ones he could call friends. But he knew he wasn't alone and of course he _wanted _someone to talk to so he turned around to face an orange three-horn from before and asked a very simple question

"What's…your….name" said the flyer in-between sobs. She sat down in-front of him and replied:

"My names Cera….nice to meet you. So how did you get here?"

The flyer wasn't sure where to begin….so he started from the beginning……….


	3. The sad yet headstrong, PinkEyed flyer

**Chapter 3...**

The day began like any other, the Pink eyed flyer opened his eyes to look at the sky above, but today just like the several, it was dark, and depressing. Only a year old the Pink eyed flyer knew the only thing that would fall from this kind of a sky would be sky-water….but the Pink eyed flyer would be wrong, and what would fall from the sky this day would almost certainly destroy his one chance at a normal childhood.

The sky began to darken and started to change color: from a dull grey, to a deep, dark, almost blood red. Then the wind began to pick up, and the trees began swaying, but before anyone on the tiny island landmass, could utter a cry for help, it began. The red sky blew apart and in it's place were dozens of tiny flying rocks, but each had enough power to destroy a small forest, so when hundreds began to slam into the ground on this island, all the living inhabitants started to run and scream in terror, many leaving their young ones to either die from the sudden and deadly impact of flying rocks, or die from the raging fire that started soon after.

"How could….anyone do that?" asked Cera feeling tears of her own welling up in her crystal green eyes. Then the Pink eyed flyer continued his story...

"Well needless to say my mother had other plans….she picked me up and immediately took flight, but just as she managed to get into the air……she …was…'

The Pink eyed flyer was beginning to cry, and realizing this would interrupt the story, he held his breath and willed back the tears, and with his sad, but controlled voice, continued again.

'She took a flying rock in her back killing her instantly, now I know what your thinking 'How could a flyer only one year old…remember something like this' But I assure you seeing your mother die in front of your eyes as she tries to save your life….is something…..you ….wouldn't…..forget."

The Pink eyed flyer then sat in silence with Cera watching him cry in silence…they could tell he was trying to put up a strong front…..but she could tell all he wanted to do was cry….so Cera said

"I'm going tell the others were you are, but not to disturb you…..I hope you feel better."

In truth talking about what happened so long ago was making him feel better, but part of him was still screaming on the inside wanting someone to cry with him. But by this time Cera had left leaving him and all he heard was the Thundering Falls behind him and as he turned to the falls he noticed something odd, his mirror reflection was split in half, and knew what it meant: until he found someone to share his pain and anguish with, his heart would never properly heal. Then in his self-secluded silence the voice began to speak again

_'Time can heal most wounds, but YOU must choose when that time comes, and how to understand it. Until that time you heart will be filled with turmoil and your anger won't disappear…and if you don't learn to properly channel that rage…..IT….WILL….KILL….YOU!!!!'_

The flyer didn't have the strength to reply, all he did was stand at the edge of the water and cry….

**A few minutes later…..**

After Cera returned to the elders and her friends…..she didn't tell them anything about what the flyer said, but just as he was telling the others not to bother the flyer the flyer and then he stepped out into the clearing, letting the shine radiate off his face, and what surprised Cera the most was the fact that he was smiling with a look of pride in his pink eyes, and as he let out a light hearted laugh, and said

"Who wants to play a game?" Ali walked over to Littlefoot, and whispered

"What game do you want to play Littlefoot?" Littlefoot calmly said "Hey Cera!!" "How about a head smashing contest?" he said with a sly look on his face. "Well what are we waiting for…..let's start playing!" cried Cera and the Pink eyed flyer almost simultaneously.

After that little outburst everyone was looking at the flyer with widened eyes, and almost scared looks on there faces and then Petrie's mother then said

"Are you crazy kid, you could really hurt yourself!" this of course prompted the quick response

"I can handle myself, however if I were you Cera…" said the flyer as he turned to her "….you might want to give it your best shot…..you might just lose…."

The Pink eyed flyer then let another loose chuckle escape his lips and took his stance in the center of the field, spread his wings, completely straightened out his tail, and said "What are you two waiting for….white ground sparkles?"

And with that comment both Littlefoot and Cera jumped into the middle of the clearing as well and lowered their heads and prepared to charge.

Cera was first and just before she made contact, the flyer bowed his head, and then a loud crack filled the air. The sound that followed was one of awe and surprise…..everyone was not only surprised, but confused…..Cera wasn't sure at first what was keeping her from moving any farther than where she was when she collided with the Pink Eyed flyer, but he hadn't moved at all since she rammed him at full speed!

"How…are….you….not moving."

The flyer looked up at her with those pink eyes and said "Look at my feet."

Cera did as she was told, and shock overtook her body forcing her to jump back and say

"That's not fair!" the flyer looked up to meet Cera eye to eye, and said in reply: "I can't help it if I'm better than you at something."

That of course was the wrong thing to say to a three-horn, as she cried a battle cry and charged again, but just as the Pink Eyed flyer was getting ready for another collision, Cera pulled a fast one and dodged to the side and rammed him with her tail. This threw the flyer off balance and she hit him at full force from behind. The flyer rolled on the ground landing in front of Littlefoot, and said

"That was a sneaky trick Cera….just so you know turn-about IS fair paly!!!" Then Littlefoot walked over to Ali now knowing he would never get his turn and asked

"Why do you think he ran off like that….when he ran it looked like he was going to cry, but now he's actually having fun with total strangers."

Just as Ali was about to answer Littlefoot, the duo heard a scream and a splash. They with the others in the clearing ran forward to see just what happened. Of course Cera was standing at the edge trying to justify her actions.

"I swear it was an accident I didn't even hit him that hard!" Of course everyone saw the bubbles in the pool of water beginning to slow and finally they stopped…

'Oh no!' thought Cera "I…I…" She never got a chance to finish her sentence, for at that very moment the surface of the water burst like a bubble, and as everyone was recovering from the shock, a shadow blocked out the sun in the clearing and Ali cried "In the sky!"

She was seeing it again, but this time she knew it was for real. The exact same flyer with his wings spread, blocking the sun letting only his pink eyes shine through like a pair of sharpteeth ready to go in for the kill, but instead of attacking he smiled and gave a light hearted laugh and slowly lowered himself onto the ground, and began to speak, but this time his speech was diffrent from in her dream, but his voice was clear and friendly as he said

_"C'mon is that the best you've got?"_


	4. The night council

**Chapter 4….**

**One night later…..**

The Pink-eyed flyer awoke with a start, almost forgetting today was his Star-Day, the first day of his life…and almost as fast as his happiness had come it disappeared.

'_This is what happens when your whole family gets killed by some stupid rock!'_ the flyer thought to him-self. Feeling a little wound up he decided to walk to the Thundering Falls again to just be alone.

As his luck would have it, the elders in the valley heard were having a meeting in that very same spot, but instead of interrupting one of them he decided to sit in the shadows and watch.

"You know as well as I do longneck…."

Topsy began

"If he just walked in here, that might mean a hole in the Great Wall, and that means Sharpteeth."

The few adults there began to mumble and converse among each other, then Littlefoot's grandmother stepped in "Please try to keep it down the children are sleeping."

"Well what do you suggest we do, Mr. Threehorn?" asked the elderly longneck grandfather.

"I say we wake up the new flyer and ask him exactly how he got inside the valley!" cried Cera's father with a firm nod of his head.

"But the child is sure to be sleeping along with our young ones." said Ducky's mother with some concern.

"It does not matter! This child could have made the hole in the wall himself and not bothered to close it after coming in." Once again Topsy said

At this point the Pink-eyed flyer had had just about enough of the senseless arguing between the elders, and cleared his throat before saying:

"Do you want the long version or the short one?"

A few of the elders jumped upon hearing his voice, but as he stepped out into the Night Circle's bright glow the few adults there could see he was very serious about this.

"Um…How long have you been listing young one?" asked Tria. He looked around before saying

"Long enough to know some of you here want an explanation as to how I came into the Great Valley….and to tell the honest truth….I…I really don't remember."

Topsy being one of rather hard and sometimes unnecessary criticism towards others bluntly stated "Rubbish! You know and you just won't tell us….your hiding something and when I find out what that something is….I'll see you banished….especially if you're in league with those stupid sharpteeth!"

At that point the Pink-eyed flyer and Topsy were face-to-face, and although Topsy couldn't see it, he had just struck a very physical and mental blow against a mere child with a past he'd rather forget.

The Pink-eyed flyer took a step backwards and found his feet in the shallow end of the Thundering Falls, and his body froze in place not because of the cold, but because his body was once again at war within itself…his mind was filling with images, and visions of death he couldn't forget, smells he'd never be rid of, and a large feeling of loneliness and fear in his heart.

For the longest time he just sat there stuck in that wide-eyed fearful expression, not wanting to break down and cry in front of all the elders, but didn't really have the strength to stop the tears from flowing down his beak once again.

Upon seeing this some of the adults in the meeting circle either stared or turned to walk away. In the end with the exception of Littlefoot's grandparents, Crea's father, his mate Tria, Ducky's mother, and Petrie's mother, were all that were left standing in the circle wanting to give the child enough room to breath, but at the same time not leave him alone in case he needed someone to comfort him.

However the child subcame to unconsiousness...

**The next morning….**

Feeling a little light headed, but other wise okay…Petrie awakened with a yawn to greet the day, and as he rolled onto his stomach he opened his eyes and almost screamed…if his mother hadn't stopped him first.

"It's okay Petrie…he had a bad sleep-story last night that's all and I let him sleep in our nest."

The flyer seemed to calm down at the end of his mother's statement and took a deep breath of relief. Then Petrie had an idea!

"Can me go play?" asked Petrie

"Of course!" replied his mother. Then she added "I'll stay and watch over him if you're worried."

Just as Petrie spread his wings, he looked back at the Pink-eyed flyer _'Me hope new flyer okay'_ Petrie said to himself as he reached the blue skies he loved so much.

Just as Littlefoot and the others were gathering at the watering hole, a high pitched, blood-curdling scream could be heard almost all over the Great valley.

"What was that?" asked Cera. They only knew one thing for certain…

The scream came from Petrie's nest….


	5. The Gift of Faith

**Chapter 5…**

He woke up with a blood–curdling scream, and didn't understand why it had happened at all. His sleep was peaceful and uneventful, but something must have happened right before he woke up…otherwise there wouldn't have been such a need to scream like a baby and quite possibly scare the entire valley into thinking something was wrong.

But _SOMETHING WAS _wrong if he had to scream like that just to wake up!

Just as he was sorting out his thoughts, multiple voices could be heard form down below. As he looked over the edge of the cave the nest was resting in, he could see for a fact that his scream had indeed caused quite a bit of commotion in the valley.

He could see Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike along with the adults coming into view.

Naturally having no kind of explanation to the reason he screamed, the Pink-eyed flyer then chose that moment, not knowing if anyone had seen him looking downwards to pretend to be asleep, which would've worked if Petrie's mother hadn't entered at the last moment.

Against everything he expected her to do laughing was absolutely the last thing from his mind. The flyer looked up and asked

"If it's not too much trouble, may I ask why you're laughing?" and she replied

"A trick like that might work on a hatchling, but not a fully grown flyer or a mother."

Petrie's mother then suggested "Are you feeling okay?"

The Pink-eyed flyer then responded

"Yes, although to be honest I'm surprised anyone cares enough to actually help me." As the flyer looked up at the mother of one of his few friends, he noticed she looked shocked, almost as if she wasn't expecting that to come from him.

Then she grabbed him by his shoulders locked eyes with him and told him

"Don't EVER lose faith in your-self. You may feel like giving up and that's okay, you may feel like crying and that too is all right, but when you give up on your-self you're giving into the darkest parts of who you are. And believe me those are the hardest parts to overcome. Please even if you don't stay long, promise me you'll always trust in yourself, no matter what."

When all she retrieved was silence, she asked him again.

"Promise me Please!" she said almost at a whisper.

Then he answered her

"Yes, I will always believe in myself. You have my word." The Pink-eyed flyer said. Then a voice rang out from the ground below, and it said...

"Hey Longtail get down here!"

The two flyers looked at each other knowing they were to only two in the cave. They both walked forward slowly, and after reaching the edge of the nest looked down to meet the numerous eyes upon them, however, almost instantly both flyers locked on the owner of the voice that had just called to them:

"Who are you talking to Littlefoot?" asked Petrie's mother

Just as Littlefoot was about to answer Petrie flew up to their spot in the nest and pointed past his mother to the flyer directly behind her and said

"He talking…to you!" beamed Petrie with happiness in his eyes. Needless to say the flyer felt as stunned as he actually looked, he took three steps forward, looked over the edge and slowly glided down into the crowd that had gathered in the last few minutes.

Finally finding his voice again the flyer asked

"Y-Y-You…gave me a-a…." Ducky walked up to him and said

"Cera said you didn't have a name…." then Littlefoot chose that moment to cut in

"…So when we heard you scream we followed it here, and decided with the grown-ups help of course to give you a real name."

Then Crea gave her input

"And we decided on Longtail…for obvious reasons."

The circle in front of Petrie's nest became quiet and waited for a response. His eyes were watering, his breathing became heavier, and he realized _again_ he was crying, but inside he had never been this happy in his entire life.

But while he was trying to calm himself down Littlefoot spoke up once again

"My grandparents once told me you only share your feelings and stories with those you consider friends…." There was an audible pause in his words, and he said

"…We are friends….right?"

With this new name came something of a shock.

_'Are THESE the ones I'm supposed to save? And if they are…I can't let my feelings get in the way!'_ Longtail thought to himself

'_Although I do like the new name….it actually fits my physical description.'_

As he looked behind him he observed his abnormally long tail for which he had received the new name

_'and it serves as a pretty useful tool when I need it as well.'_ Longtail thought to himself.

He looked up at littlefoot and said

"Well now….I don't know….we might be friends….." and he paused and used his tail to lift up a gift

"It can't be…." Said Littlefoot's grandparents in unision

"Yes, it is exactly what you think and see it is….and it's going to Littlefoot's special present." And he looked at the young longneck and said

"This sliver tree-star is a show of my unlimited faith to everyone in this valley…and I want you all to know this tree-star can NOT be eaten, unless someone you truly care about is hurt and dying."

Longtail then muttered under his breath

_'I wish I had this when my mother died….it might have changed my life.'_ And with that, Longtail walked past everyone gathered around him and said

"I'm going to take a nap, please if anyone needs me just come find me at the Thundering Falls."

As he arrived at the falls he noticed a beautiful young female flyer sitting at the waters edge, and as he stepped out into the light the girl turned around and meet him eye-to-eye…….


	6. From One Flyer To Another

**Chapter 6**

As the two flyers locked eyes with one another…Longtail began to blush, turning from a pale sky blue to a shade of crimson red. The young female flyer then choosing that time said

"Well hello there…I don't believe we've meet."

Although Longtail heard the girl speak, it was ultimately drowned out by the sound of his heart beating a mile a minute.

_'She's beautiful...those eyes, her voice...Guess I'm not getting any sleep as long as she's here.'_ He thought to himself

"My names Terri…. what's your name?" she asked with a devious smile. And of course he wanted to answer, but his voice was somewhere other than where it was supposed to be.

"M-M-My names…ohm….Longtail yeah…that's it…I think." stuttered the flyer with a nervous grin.

Longtail then took a deep breath and slowly brought himself back to his senses, while Terri on the other hand was laughing her pretty little head off. Longtail then stated...

"I'm sorry Terri I'm just not used to seeing other flyers as beautiful as you are…" and he almost immediately shut his beak, but his words couldn't be taken back.

_'Oh great…'_ thought Longtail to himself _'the one girl flyer I meet in this entire valley and I can't control my voice or my words!'_

He of course began blushing again as he noticed she was staring directly at him.

Terri then casually walked up to Longtail until they were face to face with one another, and then she noticed something…

"You're the one who saved Ducky the other day…aren't you?" This of course didn't help Longtail at all, as it only served to change his color to an even darker shade of red, and eventually forcing his nose to bleed, albeit very slowly, but bleed none the less.

_'I either have to calm myself down, or I just might die from embarrassment…. not to mention in front of a girl I haven't even made friends with yet!' _Screamed Longtail to himself

"Is there anything you want to do right now?" asked Terri again with that sly grin on her face. And again Longtail found himself stammering his words and sentences.

"W-W-Well….I…I…ohm…I just want to….take a nap?" croaked Longtail

Terri looked truly down cast, however, because she was enjoying her time with Longtail she winked in his direction and then said

"Well then, I'll let you get some sleep…you handsome hero you."

Then without another word she took off towards the horizon.

Then just as Terri was out of sight, Longtail slowly slumped to the floor, and began to close his weary eyes. Just as the sleep was about to take him away to another place, a voice rang out from inside the forest

"Hey Longtail…."

_'I am NEVER going to get another moments rest around here!'_ Longtail cried to himself

"Hey Longtail, sorry to bother you, but …." But as Littlefoot was about to finish his sentience, Longtail turned around and Littlefoot could see Longtail was different color altogether.

"Are you okay?" asked the longneck and Longtail's immediate reply was "ohm…m…maybe…"

Littlefoot then realized why his color had changed. "You met Terri didn't you?!"

And against all odds Longtail looked Littlefoot in the face and actually turned a still darker shade of red.

"This cannot be happening to me." said Longtail under his breath. Then he heard Littlefoot laughing and he said...

"Don't worry…she's done that to all the flyers in the valley at least once."

Longtail looked up at his longneck friend and said "Really?" and almost instantly his color began to return to its normal sky blue tint.

"So what do you think of her?" asked Littlefoot.

Longtail of course was tired, but tried to give an explanation anyway "Well to be honest she is kinda nice to be around, and well...I..I...I think I need to take my nap now"

The young longneck nodded his head, and turned around and walked back the way he'd come. It was then Longtail felt a little remorse for being so terse with him, but he was sleep deprived, and thirsty but he decided it would be wise to sleep before he did anything else.

And after searching for a comfortable place to sleep he picked a rock dead in the center of the pool at the base of the falls. He also noted with some satisfaction that the rock despise being around frigid, ice cold water, was warm to the touch!

"Simply amazing…" whispered Longtail as he laid his head down and closed his eyes…..however while he slept, he also began to dream…..and little did he know that his dreams were soon going to become reality…….


	7. A Sad Revelation

**Chapter 7**

_'You must wake up little one.'_ called the voice. He knew it well, almost too well…as he now understood that when this voice spoke it usually brings with it very bad news.

He also began to realize that he wasn't in the great valley anymore…..come to think of it his surroundings were abnormally bright, almost blinding to look directly at in any direction.

Then the voice began speaking once again _'You can feel it can't you….chaos coming…now know that there is no way you can lose….or face the deaths of the ones you care about.' _

Longtail then cried as loud as his vocal chords would go and shouted

**"I will never let go….I know my life has been one long walk….but I will NEVER let my friends and family down…..not now nor EVER again….I will show the living AND the dead that I can see…what a guardian has to do!"**

The voice as clam and collected as it usually sounded, Longtail could hear the emotion in its voice.

_'The reason you keep coming here is for answers, but even now you refeuse to ask any of the right questions!'_ Longtail then looked around and said "What questions! I'm just a kid who wants to forget…" he said with a sigh

At that point if Longtail had guessed at what was going to happen next he probably would've been wrong.

The voice screeched almost in his ear, but at the same time came from nowhere! _'You useless little ball of flesh and bone! How dare you try to forget! If you won't listen…then I will SHOW YOU!'_

Then longtails surroundings drastically changed, from a blinding uncontrollable white light, into a vision he wished would dissapear for ever…but again he saw his mother being struck in the back by a flying rock…but this time something was different…noticeably different…in the darkness of what little forest was left, he could see a figure….

A dark and mysterious figure, and as Longtail relived this morbid scene again he also noted that this dinosaur in the shadows had a pair of yellow, piercing, glowing eyes, and in that moment the memory froze in place, time seemed to stop altogether.

"Those eyes….those horrible yellow eyes…" Longtail quietly whispered to himself. To look directly at the two symbols of darkness scared the child more than facing ANY sharptooth ever had!

The voice then broke Longtails trance on the creature by saying: _'You don't remember who that is do you?'_

When silence was all that the voice received. He only had to whisper it to shock himself out of his sleep-story, but before he did...

He saw the Great Valley under him with it's lush green trees, and unique outcroppings, and happy inhabitants, but then the valley…just like his home was taken away in a single flash of red light from the Yellow-eyed monster.

With his eyes filling with tears of anger and sorrow at the same time he uttered only one word "Father?"

And in a flash his eyes shot open, only this time he actually hada reason to scream…and he did just that. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

After closing his beak and listening to still of the night, he put his head down and cried…and he continued to cry though-out the night with no care or concern if anyone was watching…he just sat there with his tail wrapped around his body trying to steady his shaking form…but to no avail.

Even when the Bright Circle rose in the sky, lighting the ground under it, chasing away the physical shadows of the night…it still meant nothing to the flyer as he sat and let the tears flow undisturbed…he didn't whimper, or sob in fear…just let the natural salt water drip from his eyes.

**A short time later…**

As Ali, Cera, Ducky, Littlefoot, Petrie, Spike and Teri walked down to the watering hole for their morning drink, they all noticed a crowd of onlookers at the edge of the falls.

When Littlefoot and company had forced their way through the crowd, they saw exactly what was causing the large group of adults to look so upset.

They saw Longtail sitting on a rock, crying like a new born hatchling. And while everyone was trying to call out to him, Littlefoot walked up to his grandparents and said

"Why is Longtail so sad, and crying?" Ali walked up to Littlefoot and offered her opinion

"I think he needs someone to help him, he looks afraid…..but of what I don't know. What do you think Terri?"

When Ali got no reply from her friend she looked over to where Terri was sitting, but Ali noticed she wasn't there anymore.

She didn't understand what was happing, or why it was happening at all, but Terri for one reason or another, found herself slowly walking towards him. When she first saw him staring into the sky with a blank look on his face and crying, something inside her heart told her to be with him.

As Terri walked towards Longtail, just wanting to make him feel better, she failed to notice that she herself was begging to cry, not out of fear, but understanding. When Terri reached the rock Longtail was currently residing on, she slowed her advancement, called out to him, and when he didn't respond she took further steps.

She quickly realized that simply trying to talk to Longtail wasn't going to work, and much like many in the Great Valley, she listened to her heart, and sure enough it gave her an answer. Terri climbed onto the rock, which surprisingly held both of them…she proceeded to wrap her wings around him…then decided to try calling his name.

"Longtail….I know you can hear me…please look at me."

Still getting no answer she tried again...

"Longtail please for your friends and…."

Understanding what she was about to say to him she only thought about it for a few seconds and then continued...

"…family…yes, that is the right word…we're your family now…and please for those that like having you here…please just look at me and let me know your okay…please Longtail…"

Just then Terri was getting desperate, and it was in this moment, she remembered hearing a song not to long ago and this feeling in her heart told her it was the only way to get her friend back……….


	8. Five long days, One short attack

**Chapter 8**

Terri could almost hesar the song in her head….but she couldn't bring herself to say the words…so she did the only thing she could do and she decided to hum the song to him instead of singing it.

**Authors Note:** (Just for future reference when you see the word (**Que**) at any point in the story, it will indicate for you the reader to play a certain song…depending on if you have the CD….or if you're like me and stuck at your college campus **FOR SIX HOURS STRAIGHT**!…just use YouTube and listen to a music video)

Although, he could still hear the voice speaking….Longtail had long ago lost interest in the seemingly never-ending rating it continued to shout in his ear.

_'are you even listening anymore child!'_ cried the voice

"To be honest…" called Longtail "…No….actually I'm more interested in that new sound I can hear."

It began as a light buzz in the back round of this 'place', then began to get louder and louder, and then it became so loud Longtail's head began to hurt. He gritted his teeth and tried to block out the sound, but he just couldn't block out this seemingly unending droning sound.

This new buzzing sound just would not end…and it was beginning to get on his nerves….so much so that it made him want to scream.

_'You know what you must do….NOW DO IT!'_ screamed the voice, and for once Longtail not only agreed with the voice, but actually did as he was told.

Longtail opened his beak, inhaled as much air as his lungs would allow, then he let out a scream so loud it equaled and surpassed the droning around him, louder and louder, and louder still…then his voice became more and more shallow, until it didn't even sound like him anymore, it actually sounded like…like…someone he knew…almost like….his eyes shot open at the sudden revelation "Terri!"

Just as she was getting towards the end, Terri could hear Longtail slowly and surely humming along with her…and she knew she was getting though to her friend. Terri then noticed that the tears had finally stopped flowing from his blood shot eyes., which meant that she could stop crying as well…

And then the most amazing thing happened. Longtail blinked, leaned his head against hers, and whispered in her ear "You….you….helped me….thank you…."

And with that he fell into a deep, soundless sleep which would last for days….but when he awakens he will discover abilities he didn't know he had………

**Five days later……**

He could smell it, before he realized he was walking subconsciously towards it. His heart was racing, but his body, just like before in the Mysterious Beyond continued to walk….towards what he would just have to find out.

"Hey Littlefoot!" called Cera "How about another game of sharptooth?" the rest of the group just sat in the grass with their heads hanging low….then Ducky decided to voice her opinion.

"I really wish Longtail were here….he makes the best sharptooth."

However what surprised Cera the most was that in fact everyone else agreed with her.

This of course enraged the threehorn "Wait a minute, I thought I was the best sharptooth!" she cried

"Well if you want we can always have a sharptooth scare-off, if it'll make you feel any better." Cried an unknown voice from the shadows

Almost in synchronized unison they entire group shouted "LONGTAIL!!!!"

"The one and only….and don't you forget it, now about our challenge….Cera?" It only took the orange threehorn a few seconds to respond to the question. "Well then…." She said with a sly smile on her face "….BRING IT ON!!!!"

As the group approached the forest of darkness, which was of course off limits to the children in the valley….but of course this didn't stop them from going. Just before they reached the edge of the forest, Longtail stopped in his tracks, and said "Stop everyone!"

"Why?" asked Ali

But Longtail didn't give her an answer…..he just stared straight ahead into the forest…..

**Mean-while inside the forest of darkness…..**

"Master do you really think we need this many sharpteeth for just one kid?" then the White and red striped sharptooth turned her head and looked at her brother with her emrald green eyes and said

"This is no ordinary child, this child has killed our kind before…or do you need another reminder?"

"No sister…..I remember very clearly….after what father told us…..I still want **revenge**!!!!"

The sharptooth's older sister looked away from her brother and stated

"Then we will have our revenge together!!!"

"Now send the first squad to find the one responsible for this….and bring him to me…along with any other children you may come across…after all…we might need a meal on the way home…I really hope that the child doesn't decide to…."

"RUN!!!" cried Longtail, but the others were just confused….

"But…" Littlefoot never got to finish his sentence as Longtail said again "I don't have time to explain this to you guys….JUST RUN NOW!!!"

The others now knowing that something was wrong….turned and ran as fast as they could away from the forest…but unfortunately it wasn't fast enough….as the shaprteeth chose that moment to attack.

Longtail extended his wings, locked his claw tips into attack position, and readied his tail for an immediate assault…..and when the shrpteeth rushed from the bushes…they tried to go after Littlefoot and the others….which Longtail didn't think was very nice.

He truned his head around and chased after the four sharpteeth, and managed to catch up with them….however, just as he was about to interfere in the chase, another sharptooth jumped up from behind and grabbed Longtail, dragging him to the ground, and knocking him unconscious……

And as he began to awaken, Longtail looked around and feared for what was coming next……….


	9. A flyer learns the Truth

As Longtail began to awaken, he noticed…something was wrong…he was being held by something, or someone…..he noted with a grim disposition that he was being held by his most hated enemy….

A sharptooth, but not just any sharptooth… "It's you….it can't be…." Stuttered Longtail

"Oh but it is me my child." said the sharptooth with a grin on her face.

When Longtail decided to look around he saw that he wasn't the only captive in the sharptooths' clutches. They were also holding Littlefoot hostage as well….and then Longtail knew he'd have to change tactics if he wanted Littlefoot to come out of this unhurt.

Just then Littlefoot began to wake up as well, and then asked "Longtail, where are we?" But of course Longtail didn't answer….one of the shrpteeth did.

"Don't worry little one, you are still inside your Great Valley…just not anywhere you know of."

"Well this stinks…" commented Longtail, but for his muttered out-burst the young flyer received a swift kick in his stomach, forcing him to chough just a bit.

"Well, well, well, I didn't know you still held a grudge….I mean after all this time I thought you would've forgotten all about that messy little tussle we had out in the Mysterious Beyond." commented Longtail

But of course this only served to get another forceful smack, this time across his face. Littlefoot couldn't understand how Longtail could just sit their and take that kind of abuse…but of course, from what he had heard, Longtail had survived much worse.

"I-If I may a-a-ask, what is your name?" croaked Littlefoot to the lead sharptooth. And she of course answered.

"My name dear child is…"

"Her name is Dark tooth Littlefoot, supposedly one of the most feared sharpteeth in the entire Mysterious Beyond…or so the rumor goes." said Longtail cutting off the sharptooth

That one sentence finishing outburst got Longtail a very apin induced roundhouse tail whip from every single sharptooth in striking distance. "Look can you just take us to our friends in the center of the Valley, because if the others made it back to the elders, then you may be able to reach a favoriable type of deal." Said Longtail in a distant, almost dream like voice.

When Dark tooth was about to strike again, she stopped herself and said "Yes, that is a very good idea, you may have a place here yet."

**Inside the center of the Great valley….**

"WHAT?!" roared Cera's father in a fit of rage. "You must remember that the children didn't mean for this to happen, but now that it has, we have to find a way to get them back, especially Littlefoot." said Grandpa Longneck

"Wait what about Longtail? Are we just going to leave him with those vile sharpteeth?" asked Petries mother with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Of course we are!" cried Topsy "No we're not!" shouted Littlefoot's grandmother

"Well then what are we going to do?" asked Ducky's and spike's mother "I say we try to face a bargain with these sharpteeth"

"That was **MY** idea!" cried a voice everyone recognized almost immediately. The elders looked over to the bushes on their right and noticed that along with Longtail, was of course Littlefoot, but they were both being held by sharpteeth.

"This is all my fault….I should've KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!!!!" screamed Longtail at the top of his lungs at Dark-tooth who was holding him in her claws.

Dark-tooth looked calmly down at Longtail, and said "Don't' worry little one, you may still get the chance to kill…it just won't be me."

At this point Longtail was obviously confused, and to clarify the situation, Dark-tooth said "Let the little longneck go….and don't even THINK about questioning me….just do it."

The other sharpteeth did as they were told and let Littlefoot go, and of course he wasted no time in running to his family who was waiting for him at the far end of the meeting circle.

_'But what about Longtail...we can't just leave him with those monsters!'_ thought Littlefoot to himself

Dark-tooth then opened her mouth, exposing her dark, coal black teeth, and one began to change color….and she placed her open maw over Longtails neck….and said:

"Oh don't worry young one this won't hurt a bit……."

As Dark-tooth prepared to do what she had dreamed of for years, she spoke up one more time…

"If you have anything terribly important to your little friends, I would do so now….because once I'm done with you…well let's just say you won't be you" she aid with a sly look on her face.

Longtail looked at his captor out of the corner of his eye as she dug her blood red fang into his neck, and held it there for what felt like forever, and even though in reality it was only a few short seconds.

The fang seemed to be getting hotter with each passing second….at one point Longtail could've sworn she was going to burn a hole through his neck.

Then just as quickly as it had started, Dark-tooth removed her fang from his neck, and casually threw Longtail into the center of the field.

_'So….what now?'_ thought Littlefoot to himself. _'This can't be good…she bites him and then lets him go?'_

Just then, Longtail began to feel sick to his stomach…really, really sick…he insides were on fire, but his outsides were freezing over…his vision began to blur…he broke into a cold sweat…his mind was so dissolved by all this happening at once…that he couldn't even form a full sentence…as a matter of fact, he couldn't speak….at all!

And right then in that moment, Longtail's heart skipped a beat…and then his body, and his mind, were assaulted by what feels like acid…burning, slowly enraging and killing the young flyer.

But every time he opened his eyes Longtail saw the friends he had made, before and after arriving in the Great Valley. Longtails vision was only getting worse…a red cloud began to form around his eyes and he knew something was terribly wrong.

He could feel his emotions flaring like a fire during the dry spell…the two most dominating were his anger, and hatred. Every moment that passed he only became more and more angry with not only the one responsible for this, but at the elders for not trying to help get him out of trouble.

Longtail knew he could never truly hate anyone in the valley herd, but this new sensation was just too overpowering…and while sitting still would have been a good idea his body went into convulsions…causing the flyer only more blinding, mind numbing pain.

Then to add more fear to the valley herd watching, Longtail began to bleed...it started slowly, leaking out of his nose…then it sped up, and then started to drip from his eyes, and finally as he attempted to breath, he forced out a cough and of course blood was the result.

"You see, this is what I like to call the Sharptooth disease. It infects the host, and in this little ones case…" gesturing towards Longtail… "It can change someone from a sweet, innocent child, into your worst fears!"

"But why him?" asked Topsy.

"What this child did to me is none of your concern…but at this point…you and your herd have three choices…..

**One**, you let the flyer turn into a sharptooth, and he kills you all….

**Two**, the child transforms and you defend yourselves and kill him, or...

**Third**, if he continues to resist this as he has…it will just run its course and kill him…..so, you see either way I win!"

With one last long look into the eyes of his newest friends, and two he considered family in the valley, Longtail the flyer put his bloodied head onto the stained grass beneath him, and closed his eyes…hoping his pain and anguish would disappear forever as his heart beat became slower, and slower and slower…..

….but it was not to be….as Longtail soon discovered.

(**Que**begin playing 'Dreams of an Absolution'by Lee Brotherton)

"Not again!" said the flyer as loud as his voice would allow. _'It seems to me…'_ started the voice, but was cut off by Longtail.

"No, I'm done listening to you….now you WILL listen to me. I finally have questions that I want answered NOW!" The voice simply gave a grunt of approval and allowed the child to continue

"I want to know three things: One, who am I….Two, what am I...and don't say a flyer…and Three, show me this 'Guardian spirit' you keep referring to." Said Longtail in an even toned voice

_'Well child I for one am finally glad to see you've learned your first lesson about being a Guardian….knowing when to take command of a bad situation….'_ said the voice, with an almost motherly embrace. Then it continued talking

_'As to the answers to your questions…I'd be happy to help you. Although not in the order you asked them. First…to put it simply you are right you're not just a flyer, you are also half sharptooth.'_

Although Longtail knew he had heard the voice correctly, he at this point in time just didn't care. While still lying on his stomach, in the light he simply looked up and said

"Yeah, what else ya' got?"

The voice then seemed again pleased with the flyers response.

_'My, my, it looks like your learning all over the place today. The second lesson of a Guardian is, knowing when to let go of your feelings and emotions…as they can sometimes hurt you when they get in the way of the ones you care about.'_

Longtail again wasn't even so much as moved…as his answer dictated "And the hundred treestar question is…"

_'Hmm…It looks like you have a stronger heart than I realized…and now for your final answer...your real birth name is…exactly the same as your friends gave you.'_

That last answer caught Longtail by surprise...

"You mean the name my friends gave me only a few days ago….is the same name my birth parents gave only moments after I hatched?!?!"

The voice gave a pleased grunt of approval, and said _'yes little one…Longtail has been and will always be your own name.'_

"Well…" began Longtail "…this is pretty cool."

"So, do have any other words of wisdom, oh mysterious light?" asked Longtail with a hint of pride in his voice.

_'Why as a matter of fact…I do have something to show you, but first you must do one thing for me….'_

"And that would be what?" asked a somewhat confused Longtail

_'Why it is really quite simple…all you have to do to see what I have to show you is…change the color in your right eye.'_

"You want me to WHAT!?!" cried Longtail still knowing he actually couldn't move his body he still felt a shiver go down his spine. "H-How do I do that?" he stammered to the voice.

_'Change the color in your right eye…just like this.'_

And without knowing where the voice was coming from, he felt a jolt, like sky fire (that's lighting to you and me) his right eye dilated and he could see it happen like looking in the water at his reflection, and indeed his right eye changed colors from a hot pink, to a sun-burst yellow.

And his response to this change was two-fold:

"It's just as bright as the Day Circle….but why do I feel….different." The voice of course sensing the young ones distress said

_'Now that you have learned to open your heart to the truth of your past and family….I can show you my secret.'_

"What secret?" asked Longtail

_'Just stand up and you'll see what I mean.'_

Said the voice, and Longtail did as he was told and finally found the strength to stand on his two feet. But upon standing, a soft yellow glow began to radiate from where his heart would be.

As surprising as this was to the flyer, he didn't have time to respond, for at that very moment, the yellow light drifted away from his chest and moved a distance from the child. Then the ball of light began to take on a shape, and then a whole new form…

"No, you can't be….it's not possible….I'm facing a-a-a-…."

_'Yes, little one'_ said the voice looking down at him from the air _'I am a Guardian…and not just any Guardian…..but your guiding spirit. And I have one other thing to tell you little one…..'_

But before Longtail could get past his current shock the spirit then told him

_'I am your mother…………'_


	10. The flyer with the GoldenEye

* * *

**Just as a warning to any potential readers this chapter WILL have a scene of intense violence/gore...and don't worry, I'll give you a sign before it comes up! Thank you for your cooperation!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_'Little one, little one..._' called Longtails mother _'I need to know if you're paying attention to me, so I can help you save your friends.'_

Longtail looked his mothers' spirit in the eyes and said "Why…Why wait so long to tell me…..all I really wanted was to know you were always with me….I-I…" and before he could even start to cry, Longtail's mother moved around him with her glowing form and told him

_'It's okay to shed tears for the ones you love, but only when the time is right and now is….not …..the …time…..do you understand?'_

Longtail just nodded his head while holding back his sorrow….and said "What do I have to do?"

"Wake up, Longtail wake up….please…..we need you….please…."

Then his vision began to darken, and then he tried to blink, but when his vision only got worse….and then the pain returned in a flash of hellish, unending rhythm.

(**Que** play 'Die another day'by Madonna)

His eyes began to flutter and then his left eye opened and upon opening it he could see Terri looking directly into it…crying, and holding him closely in her wings and said

"Please Longtail your friends need you now…just open your eyes and look at me….please"

Then Terri made the effort to look down to her friend and locked eyes with him for the second time and as she turned his head to look into his right eye….Teri made a startling discovery…..

His right eye was bright yellow... "As bright as the Day Circle….I don't believe it." Longtail then gave a weak smile and stammered

"T-That's exactly what I said…..but now is not the time for tears Terri…..I-I….I have to protect everyone in this valley." Terri simply nodded her head and released her grip on Longtail's body

Longtail closed his eyes once more, took a deep breath of fresh air, and stood up facing the Valley herd and opened both of his eyes again to show them just what had happened to him…..

….And then he turned his attention to Dark-tooth and showed them as well…..then he said three simple words that would show the others his true devotion and pride in himself…..

**(A/N: Here it comes, Mature readers ONLY!!!!) **

"You failed Dark-tooth" And then he continued to speak, but when he did he noticed his voice had changed as well. It was darker, more commanding, and deeper…..

_'Almost like a real sharptooth'_ thought Terri.

"Your end is now Dark-tooth….and you don't stand a chance."

With his very next action Longtail moved faster than it was thought possible for anyone flyer or sharptooth. Unfortunately for almost everyone….they blinked….so of course two-thirds of the valley herd completely missed his lighting fast move.

But the next thing anyone knew Longtail had, for all combative purposes won! Longtail had his beak clamped around Dark-tooth's mouth, his talons with their sharp edges were holding her arms, and his abnormally long tail was in fact holding her legs in place…..

Then something unexpected happened….a sky-fire storm started in the sky above the valley….and although this surprised everyone in the valley….the only ones not to notice were the two bitter enemies locked in mortal combat…..

And one of them was about to lose their life to the other…..

Dark-tooth then screamed something in her native sharptooth language, and to Longtail's amazement….he actually understood her!

"For every sin I'll have to pay…..and you will too little one!" At that remark longtail only narrowed his eyes into slits making sure to put more pressure on her mouth to get her to shut up…….and then retorted

"I guess I'll die another day……you freak!" Then he began to pull his face back, further and further…..until a noise could be heard throughout the entire valley.

At first many including the surrounding sharpteeth thought it to be a small rock slide……but then they all made a rather grotesque discovery…as the sound was actually coming from Dark-tooth's neck!

And with one last forceful pull……Dark-tooth's head, including her spinal cord were violently ripped from her body, spraying blood everywhere within a ten meter radius of the two fighters

A/N: (End song)

As Longtail stared at the disembodied head of the sharptooth that had plagued his sleep-stories for weeks on end……he could finally relax, and then he did one of the simplest things in the world, he looked up at the other sharpteeth and said…

"Boo"

And with that all the remaining sharpteeth fled from the valley….and just as they left the meeting circle sky-water began to fall upon the Great Valley, cleaning away the blood, and gore that was recently deposited onto the once emerald, green grass.

Then as the sky-water continued to fall….Longtail turned around while never meeting anyone's gaze….truth be told he just wanted to be alone to think…..but nobody moved….some just sat there unblinking….and then someone could be heard clapping over the sound of the sky-water.

"That was most impressive young one….I'd ask you to do it again, but you look a little stressed out…..and you've scared away the remaining sharpteeth." came a light-hearted, yet stern voice from the back of the herd.

Of course, Longtail too tired to really want to fight again simply slumped into the grass beneath him and said….

"Whoever you are, you're either here to help me….or hurt me….but either way it makes no difference to me….just do what you came to do."

Then the stranger walked into what little avalible light was left during the storm and this stranger turned out to be none other than…..

"A RAINBOW FACE!?" cried Cera, then she realized that Littlefoot was looking at her and then she noticed her mistake….she didn't mean to say it so loud she started to blush from embarrassment.

The rainbow face walked past Terri and she looked up to meet his gaze and asked "Will he be okay?" The rainbow face then looked down to meet Terri eye-to-eye, and replied...

"I think he will, but your friend will need your help, just as much as mine….maybe more." Then he continued to walk towards Longtail…..and upon reaching the depressed looking child…..the rainbow face whispered in his ear….

"I can help you control the anger and the hurt inside you, but you must first be willing to trust me……and rely on your friends….and your-self to survive this."

Longtail's left eye shot open and although he whispered his response the rainbow face could hear the anguish and fear in his oddly monotone voice.

"What do you know about _MY_ family…..I don't even know who you are….how dare you walk into this peaceful valley and claim to even mention my family to me!"

The rainbow face nodded his head in response and told him "I completely agree with you….I shouldn't have mentioned your family…..before I told you who I was!"

Somehow Longtail was absolutely sure he wasn't going to like this answer at all, but he braced for it mentally anyway.

When the rainbow face finally gave his answer he said it slowly and carefully so the flyer wouldn't get confused

"I……am……..your………

* * *

**Oooh...Cliff-hanger...bet you didn't see that coming! In case you the reader are wondering, this is the ONLY chapter that will have this 'level' of blood and gore, the rest of the story will return to its' former glory...Plz...R&R**

** Thanx! **


	11. One Long Tale

**Chapter 11**

He blinked once, then twice, and then several more times just to make sure he wasn't dreaming….then he stood up and looked the new comer straight in the eye and whispered "Say it again."

The rainbow face of course knew this would be the reaction to his news…..but he let it slide and repeated himself once more

"I am your uncle….don't you remember me Longtail? I was there the day you hatched on the island."

This new feeling wasn't just shock…it was outright confusion. He didn't know what to say or do…in fact this was such a massive shock to him that his right eye shot open, then immediately dilated and returned to it's original quartz pink color.

His mind was reeling, and his heart was racing, but dispite his current distress, Longtail manage to stand his ground for a few more seconds before his vision began to double, and his head began to ache, rather badly…..then as if by some miracle a boulder sitting behind him broke his fall backwards.

Although Littlefoot and the others wanted to rush to Longtails side, the adults around them were holding them back.

"Me hope he okay." said Petrie under his breath to no one in particular.

As the rainbow face walked slowly up to Longtails side, he began to wonder if coming here was such a good idea when suddenly a moan escaped the flyers beak followed by two words….

"U-Uncle Cyrix?" at that point the rainbow face beamed with pride and happiness as his nephew finally came to his senses.

"Yes, yes my nephew it is me….I can understand if you have many questions to….." his voice however was broken mid-sentence as the flyer swiftly and forcibly embraced his uncle with a hug and still at a whisper said…

"I-I-thought I was the only…..one…who…m-made it off…I had no idea…" of course his uncle was taken aback...and said

"My nephew…I wasn't even on the island the day that tragedy happened…I was with a wondering herd…looking for something special."

This caught Longtails' attention and he asked "Something special….like what?"

His uncle simply replied with a shake of his head and said "Not today…maybe when we've had a chance to catch up with each others past."

Then a voice screamed from behind the two in the center, and it was no other than Cera's dad Topsy who then said

"Listen child…I don't know who or what you are, but you will tell us NOW…or I'll see you…" but before he could continue Longtail abruptly cut him off.

"Okay you really want to know about my past and where I'm from…." At that point Littlefoot and Ali exchanged worried looks with each other as Longtail continued "…then you all might want to sit down…this is going to be a very long story."

Then Longtail sat down in the grass beneath him and began to tell the story of how he came to be and what happened between then and now. As the story continued many in the valley turned out to hear this and as it continued, many of those same herd members began to shed tears, some only shook there heads in awe, some much like Topsy and Mr. Clubtail showed no emotion at all.

About halfway through the story a yawn could be heard coming from none other than Littlefoot himself…then several others followed some from the other children, some from one or two of the adults in the circle meaning only one thing…

"I do believe it's time we all headed for the nest." said Cyrix and almost immediately a large and symphonic 'AWW' leapt from Littlefoot and the others. But before they could argue Longtail then stated

"My uncle is probably right you guys…." a yawn then escaped his beak as he finished his sentence "We do need our rest and besides I'll finish telling the story tomorrow anyway."

Then the inhabitants started to turn away and as they did a chill came over Longtail, almost akin to a shock. It felt like someone was watching him, from the shadows.

Longtail told himself he was being paranoid, but then the trees above him swayed to and fro, and then he thought he saw a figure standing in the trees, but because of the shadows within he couldn't exactly identify where the movement came from….but he continued to stare at one point in particular…he was sure he saw _SOMETHING_….then his Uncle Cyrix broke his focus by saying…

"Are you coming Longtail? Or will I have to tell the others to start sleeping without you?"

"No, no I'm coming!" yelled Longtail "Well then hurry up nephew." Called his uncle

Just before he ran to catch up to the others, he looked back one more time and this time felt his eyes actually searching for whatever that thing was in the shadows…but with a huff of annoyance Longtail stormed off to the sleeping place for the night…….however the young flyer didn't know how keen his instincts actually were, for stepping forth from the very shadows the dark ominous figure then stated…

"Don't worry child very, very soon you'll know who I am and why you are my target…."

The next morning…….

As everyone greeted the day with a series of yawns and grunts…Littlefoot and Ali sprung to life with a look of pure joy on their faces'. Then as everyone crowded around the meeting circle wanting to hear the end of Longtail's story, his uncle slowly and carefully walked into the clearing, with Longtail being held in his uncles mouth sleeping soundly; that is until Cyrix forcibly shook his head and woke the poor flyer up.

"huh….wha…?" questioned Longtial in his sleep induced haze and then his uncle very gently placed him on the ground and nudged him into the morning light.

"I believe you were going to finish your story young one." said Littlefoots grandmother. Then Longtail looked around and satisfied that the majority of the valley was once again seated and waiting with anticipating to hear the end of the story

"Okay, okay, now where was I when I stopped last night?" thought Longtail out-loud by mistake.

"You were just about to tell us about how you met Dark-tooth and her clan, yep,yep,yep." said ducky with smile on her little green face.

Then just as Longtail opened his mouth to continue…..a sound could be heard rising from an unknown source. Then Cyrix looked upon his nephew to see a look of anguish on his face, and then he asked a very simple question "My nephew, have you eaten yet today?"

"Eaten?" asked Longtail with a confused look on his face.

"You know….green food, sweet bubbles, anything?!" asked Cera.

Longtail then looked into the sky, thinking about the last time he had actually eaten any food….then answered….

"Not since I came into the Great Valley." Said Longtail with a weak smile and another grumble rose from his stomach.

"You mean to tell us that you haven't had a single bite to eat after you came into the Great valley _seven days_ ago?!" cried Ceras' father

"Yep that's about right….unfortunately I would go and get the food my self, but now I'm so weak I can't seem to find the strength to get up; let alone get my own food…" he managed another weak smile and simply nodded his head in shame.

"Argh….fine I'll go and get you some tree-stars or something…." called Cera from in front of Tria. "….Just don't finish the story until I get back!"

With that Cera stormed off into the nearby forest to get Longtail some food, then someone else spoke up out of the crowd.

"I can finally see why my daughter is so interested in having a friend who can go for seven days without food…not too many flyers can say that with a smile on their faces."

Despite being drained of energy…he still felt a chill go down his spine when the mysterious figure spoke…_'Almost like he said that inside my head…but that's not possible….at least I don't think it's possible…I must really be hungry!'_

Then Petrie's mother spoke up to the new comer "Hello Onyx…long time no see…how is little Terri?"

The two facts suddenly clicked into place and he shouted rather loudly

"Your Terri's father?!"

Then the new flyer designated as Onyx, who was jet black, with purple irises, and something akin to a mystical aurora around him. Then he spoke again…

"your name is Longtail isn't it….well I hope to hear the end of your exciting story…" and then another voice cut in "…As do I"

Then Longtail began to blush again when none other than Terri sat down in front of her father, and blinked.

Just then Cera returned with a mouthful of tree-stars and sweet-bubbles, set them down in front of Longtail and said

"There are more sweet bubbles in that bush over their…." She pointed to the bush with her horn "…If you need more okay?"

Longtail nodded his head while silently mouthing a 'thank you' to her…then after consuming three tree-stars, and four sweet-bubbles, he said once again….

"Okay, now back to the story….."

* * *

**Ahh...I'm starting to get used to this whole cliff-hanger deal, and it's fun too...**

**Well by now my fellow readers should know the drill... R&R!**


	12. Flashback to Reality

**Chapter 12**

* * *

As the child was continuing his seemingly endless walk thought the Mysterious Beyond…something caught his eye. It moved so fast the child could swear he'd almost seen nothing at all….but it just scratched at the back of his head…and begged investigation.

_'It seems whenever I get this feeling to go look at something…I always end up in more trouble than I really want.'_ said the young flyer to himself

As he came up over a hill, he could see a beautiful oasis, covered with trees and ferns, and even a large pool of water…but he could also see the one thing he couldn't escape…pure, uncontrollable chaos!

His heart began to race as he looked down into the oasis and saw sharpteeth chasing and in some places consuming innocent members of a wandering herd. He was scared, there was no doubt about that, but he just couldn't let these innocent dinosaurs be eaten if he could help it.

The child decided to do the only thing he knew how to do…and put his life at risk to save others. But first he needed a plan….and it came rather easily….as he looked around the young flyer noticed a whole nest full of eggs….but not just any eggs

"Sharpteeth eggs!" then the flyer had his best idea yet. Slowly crawling down through the tall grass and when he got close enough he shouted at the top of his lungs

"Hey Sharpteeth!" and then in another brilliant move the flyer wrapped his elongated tail around the edge of the nest and waited for the sharpteeth to get closer.

Then the leader showed it's face….or more precise HER face. "My name is Dark-tooth…..give me those eggs _NOW CHILD_!"

However not to be scared so easily the blue flyer took two steps back and said

"Let the herd go and I will return your eggs to where they belong and you'll never see me again."

Dark-tooth thought this over for all of three seconds before she said "Do as the flyer says, we cannot risk our future children."

The leader of the wandering herd looked back at who had just given their live to save the herd and was surprised to see it was none other than a child… "He's just a kid…how can he hope to survive."

Then just as the herd was out of sight the pink-eyed flyer looked around to see he was in a semi-circle of sharpteeth at least a dozen strong….knowing he couldn't fight them all, he honored his end of the deal…

...by throwing the nest full of eggs into a chasm as deep as the mountains were high….so far in fact that the sound of the eggs breaking could not be heard.

Then the Pink-eyed flyer said something that Dark-tooth would remember for the rest of her life….

"The first rule of the Mysterious Beyond is never trust a sharptooth, or a stranger…._YOU FREAK!! _"

But before he could continue Longtail was interrupted by Cera's father Topsy who just had something of a revelation.

"**YOU!**" he shouted startling the others around him "This is all you're fault! I knew we should have kicked you out of the Valley the moment you walked in!"

"What are you talking about?" questioned Tria then Topsy snorted in disgust "I can't believe none of you remember what happened!"

Then Littlefoots grandmother chimed in "Please Mr. Threehorn please calm down, you're scaring the young ones." Topsy walked up to Longtail and once again they were face-to-face with one another….and he said

"The reason we began migrating to the Great Valley in the first place….this flyer right here started the Great Sharptooth Rebellion!"

That last statement was enough to get the rest of the herd into a flutter of comments and whispers amongst each other…then Topsy told Longtail….

"Why don't YOU tell them….kid…."

"But it can't be….a mere child began the great rebellion against the sharpteeth….IMPOSSIBLE!" cried Mr. Clubtail

"But it is true….at least part of it is….while sharpteeth have always been short tempered and stupid...I have heard it was a child who committed an act against a herd of sharpteeth and they swore revenge on all flat-teeth." called Mr. Thicknose from the back of the meeting circle

"Is it true Longtail, did you really start the Sharptooth Rebellion?" asked Littlefoot's grandfather and when Longtail answered he looked at everyone with a grim nod of his head and then said

"Yes it is my fault, but you see I ran after that….because…"

"Because you were a coward!" shouted Topsy cutting Longtail off once more.

"NO!" shouted Longtail at Ceras dad "I did it because if I hadn't I would've died for sure!" then Cyrix walked in-between Longtail and Topsy and said

"My nephew I do believe you have a story to finish….Mr. Three-horn please take your seat." Topsy then roared at the top of his lungs "**HOW DARE YOU!**" Longtail then stood up and said

"Look I'm sorry...if I could take it back I would but now with Dark-tooth dead….the Sharptooth Rebellion is finally over….so now if you will excuse me I need to get a few more sweet-bubbles….I'm still kinda hungry."

As Longtail began to walk towards the bush Cera had mentioned earlier…Topsy foot stopped him cold. "You are going nowhere kid, you know this isn't over….not so long as her two brothers live!"

Longtail looked puzzled at first then said "Two I thought she only had one?"

"No she has two others….a hunter sharptooth by the name of Redclaw and a fast-biter whose name escapes me at the moment...and I doubt that Redclaw will be happy to hear she's gone." exclaimed Mr. Thicknose

"Well then there is only one thing left to do…." Said Topsy in a matter-of-factly voice.

"And that would be what exactly?" asked Petrie's mother

"We send the child out into the Mysterious beyond to finish what he started….it's that simple and it'll get him away from our young ones!" said Topsy with a confident grin on his face.

"You do know I'm still standing right here right Mr. Threehorn?" said Longtail

"Yes well, reguardless, you are still going to do this…" "But why?" asked Longtail, then Topsy lowered his voice to a whisper and said "…Because I said so..."

Then Longtail then also murmured "Mr. Threehorn…..I hope that day never comes……for your sake and your daughters" then Longtail walked off towards the sweet-bubble bush to find some more breakfast….

* * *

**I have a few more chapters planned, but I fear I;m developing writers block! (insert dramatic music) . **

**Oh well you can't win them all! If you readers have any ideas...please don't hesitate to send me a message! Thanks!**


	13. A meeting with a Twist

Sorry for the long wait...I've been busy in the 'real' world, but here's the next chapter! ENJOY!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

His heart was racing, his mind was clouded, he just couldn't believe his sister, the leader of the rebellion was dead. His rage knew no bound….and he swore he'd make that flyer pay….but first he'd make the child suffer.

"I think it's time I repaid the child a little visit…"

**Meanwhile in the Valley…five days later…..**

As they sat wanting for the conversation, or more like the argument to come to a close for the third time today, they were all wondering the same thing

"I just wish Longtail was here to stop their fighting." Sighed Ducky

"The only reason they're fighting at all is because Longtail is missing." said Ali without looking back

Then Petrie spoke up from atop Littlefoots' head "What that?"

Littlefoot moved his eyes to look up at where Petrie was commenting and said "It's just a leaf blowing in a wind, nothing more."

But Petrie wasn't convinced; he then called out to his mother…who then answered

"Yes Petrie?" Then she looked up at where her son was pointing, and squinted her eyes to see what it was. "It looks like a leaf." Said Littlefoots grandma in reply,

But when Petrie looked down to meet his mother's gaze, he was surprised to see her face was still staring into the sky at the object floating down on the wind….but as it got closer those who were actually looking at it could see it was becoming more and more pronounced.

"It looks like….like…no it can't be!!" cired grandpa longneck

"It is…" retorted Petries' mother

And with that Longtail slowly but surely came gliding down on a current of air that no one in the meeting circle could tell existed. Then he landed without making so much as a sound directly in the middle of the circle, but with the exception of Littlefoot's grandparents and Petrie's mother none of the others had so much as noticed his unheard arrival. But he looked noticeably different, he was wearing two leafs like a green cape wrapped around his neck with a vine holding the leaves in place.

Then those who had seen the young flyers silent arrival seemed too stunned to speak or even mumble to each other. He continued to stand there and then when everyone else noticed his presence, only then did he spread his wings and bow.

Longtails uncle then took the opprutunity to walk, or more like run up to his nephew, then did a few sniffs, then patted him on the head, slowly wrapped his hands around him and said

"It's been five bright circles…."then he did something unexpected and violently rocked his nephew back and forth finishing his sentence "…where have you been!?"

When only silence and a genuine smile responded to the rainbow face…he asked again slowly…

"My dear relative, you have been missing for five bright circles….many of us were worried sick about you…now I'll ask again…where have you been?"

However this time Longtail chose to speak…"I have been up in there…"

Everyone else looked up and his uncle Cyrix said "The sky...THE SKY!?"

Longtail nodded at his uncle and then mentioned

"Hiding in the sky puffs all day….just thinking to myself, wondering what could've been, what will be, and how best to handle such problems….but after five circles of this I'm tired."

"And let me guess hungry as well…right?" retorted Cyrix, then Cera whispered to Littlefoot and the others….

"Of course he's hungry….he eats like spike…I'm surprised he lasted five days…let alone five minutes…"

This of course received lighthearted chuckles from everyone…but there attention was taken back to the center when Longtail asked…

"Where's Terri?"

This statement caught many by surprise as they hadn't seen Onyx or Terri for a while…. "I think she's with her father….why do you ask?" called a voice everyone recognized as….

"Uncle Pterano!!" beamed Petrie as he flew into his uncle's embrace. "Yes Petrie it's me….I'm glad to see your safe."

Naturally however Pterano wasn't exactly popular among the valley herd but just as some of them were going to voice a protest…someone beat them to it. The voice was subtle, and was filled with fear and suffering….

"Help...me..."

(**Que** play 'Sonic Boom D'nB remix)

"TERRI!!" cried Longtail as she stepped out into the light of the day circle and revealed the scars, bruises, and one very swollen black eye.

At that point Longtail broke his hug with his uncle, ran over to her, catching her as she fell, and gently laid her onto the grass…then she whispered….

"Please…don't be…..a-angry with him….I just…s-s-spoke out of turn." And with that Terri rested her head against Longtail's stomach and passed out into a deep slumber.

His pulse quickened, he began to shake, his anger and hatred boiling up inside of him….so much pain…then the flashback came of his mother's demise and that was the final push….

Longtail's right eye dilated again and shifted colors back into it's yellow shine….then he stood up…removed the leafs from around his neck, placed them around Terri to keep her warm….then turned to the valley herd and asked….

"Where is Onyx?" said Longtail…and when he didn't receive an answer he took one step forward and everyone else took one step backwards….all remembering what he did to Dark-tooth.

Longtail then dug his feet into the ground beneath him just to stop himself from walking any further and scaring the other dinosaurs. Then he said….

"I will NOT ask nicely again…now where…is…Onyx?

When silence was still all he recived he unclenched his feet from the dirt, and inhaled as if he were getting ready to scream, just then someone cleared their throat and clearly stated:

"I believe he lives in the cave above the bubbling mud pits…." And as everyone gazed into the trees once more to see it was Pterano who had spoken….

Then Grandpa Longneck slowly said "Now Longtail I don't want you to…" but as he looked down to face the flyer, only then did he and the rest of the elders in the meeting circle realize that:

"He's gone…" Stated Mr. Thicknose "….but to where?" asked Tria

"Well that's a stupid question…" said Topsy as he and the others came out of their fear induced state

"…he went to find Onyx….and after what we saw with that sharptooth….I really hope Onyx doesn't say anything to upset the child."

(**A/N**: This part will be seen through the eyes and ears of the dinosaurs in the meeting circle..)

From where they sat, everyone had a very clear view of the cave Onyx and his daughter supposedly lived in…then a sound like a rock slide could be heard coming from that very same cave….but no one expected what came next…

The entrance to the cave and the surrounding rock formations exploded almost as if they had been struck by sky-fire…and out of the dust and debris was none other than Onyx…and following close behind was Longtail…and together both flyers landed in the nearby tar pit.

"No he'll drown…" cried one of the elders "...then we must go after them!" called Pterano from high in the sky.

As most of the elders headed towards the tar pits they couldn't hear anything…

And upon approaching the pits made a horrible discovery…as neither Onyx or Longtail could be seen…and after about two minutes of waiting almost certaintly knew there was no way either of them could have survived…but just as they were to turn away, a bubble appeared larger than the rest in the pit…and it was getting bigger with each passing second…

Then the bubble exploded, and out shot a blur of color, although no one could tell what it was….they could be sure of this…at least one of them had made it out of the bubbling tar...


	14. A Flyer as Black as Tar

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to at least **read** this story it means alot to me and sorry for the late update, college will suck away your life... . but enough with that...on with the story!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

As the bubble of the tar exploded, a blur could be seen streaking towards the sky and that streak was none other than….Longtail,……but as he ascended into the sky he remembered very clearly what led to this point………..

(A/N: another flashback)

Longtail moved with a purpose….and didn't bother to look back, knowing that he had only one goal in mind…..**_KILL ONYX!_**

He arrived at Onyx's cave in a matter of minutes, and when he landed he wasn't quite about it…..

"ONYX!!!!!" cried Longtail at the top of his lungs.

And of course the cave was pretty dark, but still clearly visible in the darkness was Onyx, with blood staining his wings….blood that Longtail knew wasn't his own. Then Longtail stated…….

"You hurt Terri…..So help me I **WILL** kill you where you stand…." But Onyx chose that moment to speak up

"Oh you don't need to worry about her….she simply spoke out of turn…." Then Longtail interrupted

"No….you SHUT UP….I don't listen to others who hurt my friends….." then Onyx stated very firmly and matter-of-factly….

"I know what you are….Guardian…." at that point Longtail was caught completely off guard…..

'_How did he know….I haven't told anyone…not even Terri….'_ Longtail said to himself

"Surely you've seen it…." Said Onyx….. "The aura around our bodies….well I've seen yours….the first day we had the pleasure of meeting….you know you saw it around me as well…."

Then he did remember seeing what looked like a very fine mist surrounding Onyx before he disappeared five days ago……

(**Que** play 'Crawling' by Linkin park)

"I don't care if you know or not, but I will make you pay for the pain you caused Terri!" cried Longtail.

"But if I know what you are then that must make me one as well" said Onyx with a devilish grin on his face….and Longtail was once again left speechless…..

"I don't know who you guiding spirit is….and honestly I could care less….." said Onyx with an almost friendly tone.

"….and if I'm a guardian….and Terri's my daughter……then that means….."

"That would make Terri….a….a…" stuttered Longtail

"So you finally caught on…..you little fool." muttered Onyx as he stepped towards Longtail with a dark look in his eyes.

Longtail then chose that moment to bring the claws on his wings into attack position…and CHARGED!

But of course Onyx saw this move coming and sidestepped him and back-handed Longtail into the wall in the back of the cave….then said…

"I also know you are not a normal flyer but...I do know you are out for blood….."

Longtail then rolled onto his feet, and said… "Then you know…you might just lose you life here…"

And before Onyx could respond Longtail took a deep breath held it for two or three seconds and let loose a massive screech, loud enough to crack the rocks inside and outside the cave…

(A/N: If you've seen the LBT TV series Longtails scream sounds a lot like Red Claws, only on a much louder scale...)

The cave began to shake violently and started to collapse around them and still Longtail didn't stop screaming, and only got louder and louder…..too loud for Onyx to stand…or the cave for that matter as the entrance exploded sending Onyx down into the bubbling tar pits below his cave…

"You think you can escape me by falling into a tar pit….you don't know how far I'll go to protect my friends!"

And with that Longtail jumped out of the cave and landed in the tar pit just seconds after Onyx….and even inside the tar pit itself…the fight went on…..

Although Longtail couldn't remember much of the fight inside the pit….he did know one thing….he had to get out before he drowned…then he began to wonder if the same trick could, or more specifically _would_ work twice…

'_Well…'_ he thought to himself _'only one way to find out!'_

Then Longtail inhaled what few air bubbles existed in the pit of black, gooey tar and screamed once more, creating his own air bubble that would fortunately save both Onyx and Longtail….Once the bubble was big enough that's when Longtail saw his chance.

Longtail grabbed Onyx by the stub of his tail, then pushed off a well placed rock and burst through the bubble into the light blue sky……

(End Song…..and flashback)

And with that Longtail was once again ready to tackle the issue at hand, upon which he spun in a swift circle, three times then launched Onyx like a living disc into the ground away from the tar pits however he did land on his back and slid several feet towards the rest of the herd.

Then just to ensure Onyx wouldn't do anything stupid Longtail landed, and placed his right foot on Onyx throat and held him still.

Then the rest of the valley dinosaurs finally appeared in the clearing, and were amazed by what they saw…Onyx lying face first on the ground, with none other than Longtail standing above him with one foot holding Onyx to the ground…

And with that Onyx managed to gurgle something to the other grown ups…

"Tell them what you are…child…" but was abruptly silenced when Longtail put more pressure on his neck, making it clear he wanted Onyx to be quiet.

"I'll tell them, after we're done with you…and _ONLY_ then…do you understand?" asked Longtail while whispering into Onyxs ear.

As everyone else walked into the center looking for answers, Longtail said only one thing:

"We need to talk..."

* * *

Yes I know this chapter is shorter than the others recently, but this chapter was suppose to be a flash back anyway...unfortuatly that's the only good news I've got! **R&R!!!** And another thanks to Everyone who's read my story up to this point! 


	15. A Deadly New Alliance

**(A/N: This upcoming group of sharpteeth do not belong to me, but my good friend PhantomSpinosaur on the GOF forum and he let me use these powerful creatures in my fan-fic so here we go….but first a little bio on who they are and there group name….)**

Okay. First of all the pack name, Saurischia is actually a term meaning "Lizard-hipped," and is also a class of dinosaur.

**These are the individual group names:**

**Bleeding Heart:** A massive black sharptooth with a red blotch on his chest, he leads a gang of exceptionally dangerous sharpteeth known as the Saurischia.

**Kori:** A blue female whose name is Japanese for "ice." She was found and brought up by Bleeding Heart, and has always been loyal to him. But lately, she has begun to question her loyalties and her master's methods.

**Blackfoot:** A gray male with black feet (hence the name) and Bleeding Heart's-next-in command. Cold and intellectual, he is one of the most intelligent sharpteeth around.

**Rahzorr: **A red male with a missing eye and a violent temper, incredibly fast and equally strong.

**Leviathan:** A bluish-gray sharptooth with an affinity for water and a stealth master. She could walk right next to a leaf-eater and they'd never know it.

**Jodo:** An orange sharptooth who lost his eyes in an accident, but his hearing and sense of smell are both sharper than any eyes could ever be.

**(Now back to the story!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

It had been days since he started towards the Valley, but he honestly didn't want to admit that he was lost.

"Oh crud…" cursed Dark-eye. "I can't believe I've been traveling for so long without finding…."

But just then he came across a swamp, but he knew it had to have some sort of living creatures inside, which meant…..

"I think it's time for a little snack!" and with that he stalked into the mist filled swamp….and little did he know…he was in for a big surprise.

Just as Dark-eye was about to obtain his next meal, being a small mouse, he accidentally missed the mouse completely and instead bit down on the tail of very big, black and obviously deadly sharptooth hunter. The large sharptooth opened his eyes to reveal two very pissed off orange irises and looked back at the thing that had the nerve to bite his tail…

"Well, well, well…." Said Bleeding Heart….and for just a moment Dark-eye wished his sister were here…at least she could command respect….but him….

'_I think I just signed my death stone!' _muttered Dark-eye to himself

But to Dark-eye's amazement the giant black sharptooth just laughed….rather loudly as several other sharpteeth appeared out of the mist…however the rest of them were smaller then the black one of course.

_'They must be fast-biters.'_ thought Dark-eye

"Do you know what we do with trouble makers around here…little one?" asked the hunter.

"N-N-No, I-I don't…" croaked Dark-eye

"Well then….join my herd and you won't have to find out…..the hard way." "And just so you know, you are to address me as Bleeding Heart, if you forget my name even once while talking to me…..well…"

He chuckled at the though of what had happened to the last sharptooth to forget his name, then finished his sentence…

"Let's just say, you'll get a kick out of what happens." Then he flashed this hellish grin at Dark-eye, and just like every other sharptooth before him…Dark-eye shuddered, fell to his knees and stated

"What is your bidding…master Bleeding Heart."

At this point Bleeding Heart laughed again, only this time it was louder, harder, and almost shook the entire swamp…

Then one of the smaller sharpteeth spoke up…

"Wait, master…I think I know this one…"

When Dark-eye turned to see who had spoken…he didn't see anything and then the disembodied voice said

"His name is Dark-eye, younger brother to the infamous Dark-tooth…my, my, how did such a mischievous sharptooth wander into our little swamp?"

Then Dark-eye made an observation…

"You're a girl, aren't you?"

"You may have a place here yet!" whispered the sharptooth as she stepped out of the surrounding mist, and into view.

"This is my step-daughter Korj…" said Bleeding Heart

"…I found her as a hatchling and raised her like my own…"

"so…where is your lovely sister?" asked Korj

Almost immediately Dark-eye wanted to kill the nearest living thing, however the closest living being was Bleeding Heart…and he knew that would be a very, very stupid move…so he did the only thing he could do…and told them

"My sister was killed….by a mere child…a little flyer…and I WILL get my revenge!"

Most of the other sharpteeth were stunned…until one of them asked a question…

"How could a little morsel of food kill your sister?"

When Dark-eye turned to see who had voiced their opinion, Bleeding Heart decided it was time to introduce the rest of his crew…

"The one who just questioned your loss was, Jodo, and as you can see….he can't see…but he is one of the deadliest sharpteeth in the Mysterious Beyond…."

"The one to your far left is Leviathan and she seems to have the unnatural ability to disappear when ever she's around water...come to think of it., if she even smells water, she can and will disappear."

Then B.H. pointed to another sharptooth and said… "This is Blackfoot my second in command, and by far the smartest sharptooth I have ever seen!"

The grey sharptooth beamed at being mentioned so highly to an outsider…however he couldn't help but notice that B.H. sounded like he had a plan in the works…..

"Do you want revenge…Dark-eye?" asked Bleeding Heart

The returning look on Dark-eye's face actually sent a chill down Bleeding Heart's spine…. Yeah for only a few seconds, before he recovered

"Well, if you can lead us to where you were traveling….you may have a chance to seek your revenge."

Dark-eye then bowed before him and said

"Yes master Bleed. I shall obey!"………


	16. Onyxs' Tiral

**Chapter 16…..**

"You're a WHAT!" cried Topsy at the top of his lungs.

Cyrix quickly ran over to his nephew and clasped his beak shut and commented by saying

"You know my nephew, he'll say something stupid when he hasen't had his lunch yet!"

"Yes, come to think of it…most of us are missing lunch right now…so for now this meeting is adjourned until the bright circle reaches the tall trees." Said Grandpa Longneck….

**A few minutes later…**

Cyrix had taken the time to carefully pull Longtail away from the rest of the group as they continued to eat.

He then said at a whisper…

"Do you want them to figure out what you are and send you away….just like the rest?!"

Longtail looked at his uncle with a curious face and then replied

"This is more for me than it is for them….but I'll follow your lead…for now uncle."

"Very wise choice…now let's see if we can find some tree-sweets."

However…unknown to the two silently talking someone was watching and listening from the shadows…and had heard everything…

As everyone gathered back inside the meeting circle, Grandpa Longneck then addressed the growing crowd…

"Now that we've all had our fill of food…is there anything else important you would like to tell us Longtail?"

The flyer quickly looked over to his uncle and then looked up to meet the elders gaze and replied…

"No sir….nothing."

Grandpa Longneck then nodded and continued his speech

"Now on to the issue of you Onyx."

At that point all eyes were upon him…including his daughter who wanted to see how his trial was carried out…

"Well as we all know the only real person who can actually carry out your sentence Onyx, would be the one who captured you…" said Mr. Thicknose as he looked in Longtail's general direction.

"…Longtail please step forward."

He looked almost as stunned as a child could look, and his answer didn't help at all.

"Wha-what do mean?"

Some of the elders found this amusing as they actually took the time to laugh…and then Ali answered

"You mean you don't know…" she said with a look in her eyes.

"If an attack is committed by anyone inside the Great Valley, the individual who stops the attacks is allowed to decide that person punishment…" finished Littlefoot

Longtail looked around and noted that everyone now had there eyes on him…waiting and wanting to hear what he would decide.

_ 'This is too much…if this were a less serious matter I might actually be tempted to laugh…but now…'_ said Longtail to himself

Seeming to sense his nervous distress Littlefoot and the others all slowly approached Longtail, not wanting to startle him should he be thinking too hard.

Then Petrie decided to tap his friend on the head to get his attention…and surprisingly it worked!

Longtail looked over to see his friends rallied around him and then he heard her voice once more…

_"My son...you have to choose…but choose wisely…for this may be the turning point for you…and them…now let your heart guide your feelings…"_

_ 'Now why is it that I only hear your voice when everyone is actually around me?'_ asked Longtail to his mother…

And she answered…

_ 'It is because they believe in you…you've given them trust and respect and now they are giving it back….even if they don't realize it yet.'_

As everyone awaited his reply some of the elders noticed that a small, devilish smile was creeping upon Longtails' beak. Then he addressed everyone by saying…

"What you have done Onyx is a very serious offense here in this valley…..and I have the most fitting of punishments…"

"Death……right?" asked Onyx before longtail could finish his sentence….but the flyer surprised everyone by telling him….

"No not death…..as bad as you've acted lately…not even you deserve to die, no I say….Exile!"

"Exile?" "Are you serious?!" asked Onyx

That outburst caused many of the others in the valley to comment, and murmur amongst themselves.

Longtail then raised his left wing into the air…the signal for everyone to settle down.

Many of the elders still had plenty to comment on as a random swimmer said

"But why exile and not death?"

Then Topsy spoke his mind…

"Don't you think if he had wanted to kill Onyx…would we really be here having this meeting at all? The kid must have a reason."

Then Mr. Thicknose retorted…

"I say we let Longtail speak….for if he does indeed have a reason…we are not going to hear it over our senseless arguing."

Their eyes fell upon him once more as they waited for his comment on his choice…

"My choice for his exile is twofold….One, he still has his daughter Terri…however reason Two would be…Onyx will not be leaving the valley…he will be sentenced to the top of Three-horn Peak for…."

Then he became lost in thought for how long Onyx should be exiled….then the last person he expected to interfere with this actually voiced her opinion…

"I-I think it should only be until the tree-sweets fall and grow back in the warm times…."

Longtail looked over to see it was Terri who had spoken…then Longtail asked her

"Are you sure Terri?" she then nodded her head to ensure he knew…and said to her father

"Daddy…I just hope you've learned your lesson….I do look forward to your return."

Onyx simply nodded his head in response. Just as Onyx spread his wings to take off to his new home for a while…he was stopped by Longtail when he said….

"Onyx…" a tense moment of silence passed before he finished saying "I want a rematch when you return…I'll be waiting." Then the young flyer smiled and nodded his head, and let Onyx depart…


	17. Red Horn Arrival

**Chapter 17**

"Yes, we're finally here….and now to…" unfortunately for Dark-eye he never got to finish his sentence as Leviathan walked out of the shadows on the edge of the valley.

She smiled and the look on her face made all the sharpteeth suddenly very excited…then she said:

"It looks like we've found the rotten little lunchable…and there's a catch…he's half sharptooth."

"Yes, part of that was my sisters' doing, before she meet her end." Muttered Dark-eye

"You mean to say she made him half sharptooth?" asked Bleeding Heart

"Well not exactly…what your sister did, was awaken the sharptooth blood inside him, but he is half sharptooth by natural descent." Commented Leviathan

"So what you're telling us is that the flyer that killed my sister….his mother or father was an actual sharptooth!" cried Dark-eye.

Just then Jodo spoke up…

"It seems we have some unwanted visitors….and they could provide us with lunch as well."

Then around the corner came a rather unique surprise….a herd of three horns, but there horns were postioned difrently then most three horns, but there horns were blood red!

_'How is this possible?!?'_ thought Bleeding Heart _'I wonder if this sharptooth is really what he claims to be?'_

His question was quickly answered as the herd saw what was up ahead and still continued to walk forward.

"Who is the leader of your herd?" asked Bleeding Heart when the newcomers were within hearing range…

"I am." Said the leading threehorn "It seems I've been searching for someone special to me…and for a long time now I have begun to think that all my efforts are in vein…"

"What does the one your looking for look like, perhaps we can help…" said Kori

"As it turns out…he is a flyer…and he well that's all I can recall for the moment….can you really help us..?" asked the herd leader

A sly smile came across Bleeding Hearts face as he retorted

"Oh yes…we can help…but first you must be willing to do something for us…."

** Inside the Great Valley**

As soon as Onyx was out of sight….another flyer came flying into the meeting circle in a frenzy and said….

"Another herd…i-is entering the valley….we need to get to the greeting place immediately!" he cried

"Alright everyone let's welcome this new herd into our home." Said Grandma Longneck

"Wait!" called Longtail which startled many who had turned to leave, when he said

"What does this herd look like?"

The random flyer then replied "Well based on what I was able to see…they had only one big horn on their heads and their scales were…"

"Blood red?" said Longtail in more of a statement than a question

"Yes, but how did you…."

Then Longtail did something no one was expecting…as his right eye changed colors yet again…

The Red Horn herd! **NOOOOO!"**

"I'm going to end this ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Longtail then jumped into the air, spread his wings, and lifted himself into the air, and preformed the spin-launch attack…(as read in CH. 14) and shot himself like a bullet towards the north entrance to the valley.

_'I don't know how THEY got here…but I do know I'm going to send them out of here the same way they came in!'_ said Longtail as he sped onward….

**Outside the valley walls... **

"How do you know him?" asked the Red horn leader…

"We…have our sources." Commented Leviathan

"So do we have a deal?" asked Dark-eye

"Yes, I will perform my part….I just hope this plan of yours works….or we may be in a lot of trouble…by the way…my name is Korr."

"Okay, then the plan goes on during the night circle." Said Bleeding Heart


	18. A One Sided Fight

I have nothing positive or negitive to say here so I'll just leave it at that! Enjoy the chapter folks!!!

* * *

"Does any one else think we should get to the greeting place before Longtail does?" asked Mr. Thicknose

"Yes I do believe you are right we need to go now." Said Topsy

**A few moments later…**

Just at that moment the last of the Red horns were gathering and waiting for the valley herd to greet them….and the last thing they expected was to see every-single dinosaur in the entire valley running up to them in a panic.

The first few to arrive were stunned to see Longtail was nowhere to be seen. Then Littlefoot and the others arrived and then Cera spoke up….

"Do you think he got lost?"

"Me no think so….me think he hiding." Commented Petrie

'Oh please….he's been here one week and you think you know _everything_ about him?' muttered Cera under her breath

"Actually I think Petrie's right." said Ali and Teri simultaneously, which caused the two girls to laugh.

"I don't see ANYTHING funny about this!" cried the leader of the Red horns then he said

"My name is Korr….Who is in charge of this herd?"

"That would be us and….wait….Korr??" asked Ceras' father who had just walked out of the surrounding brush.

"Topsy…hey it is a small world after all. How have you been?"

But before Topsy could answer another voice rang out from the shadows….

"Well, well, well….and to think….you _survived_!" the last word had poison behind it, and everyone there could hear it.

"It can't be….."said Korr almost at a whisper

"But it is Korr……it is!" and as the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows the two of them locked eyes and just stood there for what seemed like an eternity….and then the silence was broken…..

"So we meet again….freak."

"So we do….I hope you still aren't mad about our little 'run-in' out in the Mysterious Beyond." said Longtail with a serious look in his eyes.

And with that statement the battle began…..

Korr charged forward and knocked Longtail to the ground on his back….and then brought his right leg into the air, and brought it down onto Longtails' left wing, and with it came a bone crushing SNAP!

Followed by the most horrid, ear-splitting, and painful cry you can imagine….as Longtail cried in pure uncontrollable agony as his wing was shattered in two places…..and the tears were beginning to look different...from a clear to a pink and red looking color….

It was then that the others watching realized that his tears were mixing with blood! Everyone, even Topsy was confused and frightened by what had just happened….as it became apparent that Longtail slipped into unconsciousness……

As if to mock the child Korr then decided to laugh at the unconscious flyer laying on the ground in front of him, then turned to face the valley herd to give them an explanation as to what he'd just done….

"This 'child'…..is a freak, always has been always will be…..and freaks like this don't deserve to live in our precious, beautiful world…..and by freaks I mean this thing at my feet!"

Just as the elders were about to give Korr a piece of there minds….they began to notice something moving behind the Red Horn…..the shock on their faces prompted Korr to turn and see something he didn't believe was happening….

Longtail was beginning to stand up, and although unsteady at first after a few moments he regained his footing, but when he opened his eyes…...their simple shock turned into cold fear…..

His eyes were open, but there was nothing….no irises, no cornea, no nothing……and it was in those first few seconds that many among the valley herd and the Red Horns realized that……

"H-He-He...?" cried Ducky

"Still asleep!" said Ali

"But….how?" asked Littlefoot

"It's his heart." Said Teri from the back of the group, holding the spot where her heart would've been.

Korr however didn't give anyone the chance to interfere….he charged straight forward and was caught by a unique surprise….

Longtail ducked and dropped to the floor, then just as Korr was charging over his prone form….he jumped up, forcibly into Korrs' stomach, causing him to roll end over end, and as he came to a stop and stood up…..everyone did a collective gasp….

Korr looked around wondering what would make everyone look so stunned….then he saw it….his dominate horn was now imbedded into the dirt….and the rest of his horn was broken…..

Of course this left Korr stunned for a few moments as he tried to figure out what had just happened….and as he snapped out of his dazed state and his rage completely took over and he uttered a war cry as he charged forward…..

However he failed to notice that in the time he was trying to understand what had happened Longtails' body had walked over and wrapped his tail around the broken end of his horn…and stood there waiting…

When Korr was close enough Longtail's body began the Spin-launch attack and hurled the small end of the broken dominate horn at the elder….but he realized too late that he couldn't stop in time, and was greeted with the blunt end of his own horn….knocking him unconscious as well, while his body fell to the ground….

As the fighting came to an end, so did the adrenaline that was currently coursing through Longtail's veins, and as it did….the feeling of shock once again claimed his body and he slumped to the ground allowing his body some rest….


	19. The Other Half

**I would like to take this time to thank the newest reviewer Cero Keel, and hope he contiunes to review this story! I would also like to say I'm sorry this chapter is so short...I wanted to build up the tension and let the audence know that Longtail deals with alot more than he lets the others know. Now to continue this tale...

* * *

****Chapter 19**

(**Que**Start playing Sandstorm theme)

Although his body was at rest, his mind was wandering, never stop moving…always searching, but for what truly eluded him.

As he walked down the single, glowing path in the darkness, he knew his body wasn't under his control.

This feeling that controlled his body wanted blood, but just not any blood, but the warm, fresh blood of his friends, and the ones he cared about.

"I don't know what you are…but I won't let you hurt my friends!"but the voice wasn't the one he was expecting, it was darker, more menacing, and pure evil.

As Longtail watched his body come to a stop, this time the other voice said…

**'_Now you will see the glory in the true kill, and this time none of them will survive!'_**

Longtail then broke free from the invisible cage that held him inside his mind, jumped forward and came to a stop in front of himself, but it wasn't him….

It was another sharptooth, this one with those same yellow, piercing, eyes that scared him before.

His body began shaking, but he narrowed his eyes at this new attacker, and his right eye turned yellow once again.

However, he could not stop his body from quivering much to his dismay…but he didn't care…he just wanted this new threat dead.

As Longtail launched his attack the sharptooth did not attempt to dodge, instead, it allowed him to sink his beak into his flesh…but the blood tasted different to Longtail….then it clicked…it was _his own blood!_

Longtail jumped back and felt the same gaping wound upon his own neck, but there was no pain, nothing, then as he looked up again, he noticed that his surroundings had changed yet again back into the all white glow from his previous experience inside his mind.

(End Song)

'_I see you encountered your other half.'_ Said his mother

"How could that…that _thing_ be a part of me!" screamed Longtail

'_No matter how you try to deny it, that thing is your sharptooth half, and it has always been there, look at it this way, my son…the side that loves your friends in the valley is your heart, just like me…but your mind is controlled by the darkest parts of who you are."_

"So…you mean my heart and mind are always fighting each other for…."

'_Yes fighting for complete control for your body, and if your mind wins…" _the voice trailed off wanting Longtail to finish the rest

"Then everyone dies, just like in my last sleep story." Answered Longtail to his mother

His mother then gave a resounding _'yes, and now my son, you must deal with this on your own terms and AWAKEN!'_

Then Longtail could only see darkness now, but now he could hear voices, voices he recognized like his best friends…and he knew they would play a major role in deciding his fate…


	20. The Aftermath

****

His eyes slowly opened, and he took in a deep breath of air, and coughed upon exhaling.

"W-Where…."

"Don't worry, you're still safe, inside the Great Valley."

The voice to Longtail sounded as if it was coming from a very long tunnel….but it also sounded as if it were right in his ear.

"T-Teri?" asked Longtail weakly

"Yes, all of us are here Longtail, you can be sure you are safe for the moment." said Teri with a sweet smile on her face.

And then his memory kicked in…and the arrival of the Red Horns was fresh in his mind, and with that knowledge, he jumped up….and cried in pain.

With everyone taken by surprise at his actions, everyone close enough to him, carefully pulled him to the ground and Ali whispered into his ear.

"You were hurt…bad, while fighting…." but before she could finish her sentence Longtail finished it for her.

"Korr…." Longtail said with his teeth clenched.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and Longtail noticed someone was missing, and he looked around to make sure his eyesight was back to normal…then said weakly…

"Where's Littlefoot?"

"I'm right here." called the young Longneck as he returned with his grandparents, and most of the major valley dinosaurs in tow.

This time however Longtail was _very_ careful about getting up, even as careful as he was, his left wing while actually tied down to minimize movement it still sent a small wave of pain through him, but nothing he couldn't handle.

With one wing tied down, he still attempted to show his respect and bow to the elders, but he found it impossible without the use of both of his wings….so he just settled for saying…

"Thank you for your help." And then his next request shocked everyone

"Now where is Korr I-I want to speak with him and his herd."

Littlefoots' Grandma then said "Are you sure that is a good idea in your condition?"

Longtail then chuckled and said to Grandma Longneck "No, probably not!"

But before anyone could object, and raise a conversation, Longtail was on his feet and he slowly walked or more correctly hobbled out of the cave and into the surrounding sunlight, slowly taking each step as he did so….with his feet still being a bit shakey the rest of the valley herd looked confused, but turned to follow him anyway.

After a few minutes of extremely slow walking as so not to further hurt himself Longtail finally came across the Red horn herd quietly sitting next to a moving stream, and there he waited for someone of the valley herd to speak.

'_This is why I ask questions, so I don't have to look stupid in front of the others .'_ thought Longtail to himself.

After a arriving at the stream many of the valley members were concerned for Longtails well being, and looked very upset with his actions.

While still looking back, he simply shrugged his shoulders and gave them a childish grin and whispered to them

"I'm sorry…I promise not to do that again…well not without permission anyway."

"That's okay, just walk faster next time!" whispered Cera in a obviously angry tone.

"What are we doing here anyway?" quietly asked Tria

Longtail looked at the ground and said, "I need to know what happened… and I want his side of the story."

Topsy then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and said facing Longtail…

"I talked to Korr, and he said that…um…." just before he could stammer out the rest of his sentence Tria his mate walked over and said to him "I think he'll understand, after all he is very strong willed."

"He said that next time he sees you…he'll….do more than just break your wing."

Although this didn't surprise Longtail very much he looked over to the herd of Red horns just beyond the bushes and said to the others…

"I may be a child, but even Korr isn't stupid enough to kill me in front of his whole herd, I mean what would they think of a leader that kills a child…I mean they are kinda…well…okay who am I kidding they hate the fact that I even _exist_."

"How can anyone just hate you?" asked Teri

He looked over to her and actually laughed, as he responded by saying:

"You don't know the Red Horns like I do, they hate me because of what I am."

"So they hate flyers?" asked Petrie

"No, well, kind of, but I-I just can't tell you right now….all I want to do is talk with Korr, and not have to fight for my life."

The elders all looked at each other in suspicion, then worry, then almost instantly everyone had a sly smile upon their faces, then they simultaneously looked at Longtail with that same smile.

"What are you all staring at?" asked Longtail with a confused look on his face.

"Well you said you wanted to talk to Korr right?" asked Tria

"Yes, but what does that have to do with me?" questioned Longtail

Then Ducky caught on to what the grown ups were up to…as she then stated:

"Just talk from the shadows. Yep yep yep!"

"What?" was Longtail's only response to the question as he quite honestly just didn't think about that.

"Just say what you need to without revealing yourself to the Red Horns." Commented Ali

"That just might work! Yeah I'll give it a try." Said Longtail with his confident grin renewed upon his face.

With that he took three steps forward and cleared his throat prepared to speak…….just then the ground in-between him and the Red Horns exploded…..


	21. One Child saves Another

**This chapter should be quite a shocker...so sit back and enjoy the reading:)**

* * *

As the ground exploded in front of everybody, the Red Horns began to pick up their younglings as they continued to escape the oncoming fire-water. The only problem was one baby Red Horn was left behind. As Korr turned to look for his son, he noted with a grim face that fire rocks were beginning to shoot from the ground, into the air and land nearby.

"Charger, Charger!" cried Korr for his lost son among the fire and flying rocks, and in that moment Korr found him, but his son was trapped behind several burning trees that had collapsed right on the only path away from the fire-water.

The rest of the valley dinosaurs had also begun to move themselves and their children from the danger zone and at that moment one child in particular was missing from the group of fleeing dinosaurs…the one missing was climbing a tree preparing to do something courageous and stupid, and most of the elder dinosaurs failed to notice the burnt and limp vines lying on the floor.

From his vantage point in the tree Longtail could see the Red Horn leaders son Charger looking very much afraid and alone as the dangerous flying rocks were falling to the ground...right above Charger, and Longtail knew he'd have to act fast to save the kid's life.

Longtail dove from the tree, landed on the ground and threw himself towards Charger. In the same moment however just as Longtail grabbed Charger's tail, and pulled him to safety Korr, watched with horror as he believed his only son was lost as the flying rock came smashing down where his son was standing only moments ago... and for the second time in his life Korr shed tears for a loved one he had lost.

After dodging that first falling rock, Longtail knew getting out of here would not be easy...but he was willing to take that chance. _'Landing next to a nearby tree was pretty lucky'_ but that luck soon ran out as more and more rocks continued to fall from the sky… and the next one was close, so close as a matter of fact that it blew Longtail and Charger backwards into the very tree they landed next to.

Despite being hurled into a tree with his back taking most of the blow and his left wing sending a shockwave of pain through him, Longtail had to admit, he could have done without having a small threehorn rammed into his stomach. As both forms collapsed on the ground, Longtail looked up only to be met with the sight of several more flying rocks coming out of the sky….he could still feel Charger underneath him, and he was clinging on for dear live, and with that he dodged two more flying rocks landing right behind him.

The last one however landed so close it actually burned a small portion of Longtails back, and the concussive force forcibly pushed the two children though the nearby shrubbery and into a tree head first, well Longtails' head anyway….and as fate would have it, Longtail rolled down the side of a nearby hill, and landed directly in the middle of where the two herds were taking shelter.

As Longtail rolled onto his back barely awake...he looked over to Korr and said "You...owe...me one..." and with that slipped into unconsciousness. Korr was about to shout at Longtail for saying something so ridiculous, but then just as Longtail's eyes closed, his wings unfolded to reveal a very scared, but alive Charger!

"C-Charger?" asked Korr slowly almost if he were afraid to ask. The little Red Horn looked up and smiled as he said "Dad!"

The two Red horns embraced each other as the valley herd approached looking worriedly at Longtail's quiet prone form.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Teri

Korr turned to Teri with a stern look on his face, as he said "Don't trust him..that freak will lead to nothing but danger and trouble!"

Teri glared at Korr for saying something so mean, but turned her attention back to Longtail as he took a deep breath and shed a tear in his sleep.

As Korr continued to nuzzle his son, he took one last look at Teri and smiled as he thought _'Now that the freak is wounded and out of the way...the plan can go ahead of schedule, and I plan to be there when this valley learns the truth about the freak. This should be fun!'_

**Later that night...**

Despite the pain he could feel, Longtail awakened to the sound of running water. _'Where am I?'_ he wondered to himself. His eyesight was beginning to clear up, and he could just barley make out the shillouette carrying him. It looked like his uncle, but with a swift sniff of the nearby air, and he instantly knew this wasn't him. He decided to try and speak

"W-who are-" unfortunately Longtail was cut off in mid-sentence the mysterious figure stated "Hush child, you are safe...among friends." Longtail immediately knew this voice belonged to a girl, _'But I don't know her, so why or more to the point __**where**__ was she taking me?' _Longtail thought to himself _'And what did she mean by 'among friends'?' _

The darkened figure set Longtail down and then stated "I'd like you to meet someone, a friend of mine if you will...and I am sure you two will get along just fine." although Longtail couldn't see her face, he could most definitely see her teeth, and it was in that moment he realized that

You're all sharpteeth!" "Well the little one really is a quick learner!" said a dark, but subtle voice, and Longtail prayed that whoever the voice belonged to stayed hidden, but as fate would have it the owner of the voice stepped out into the oncoming moonlight. But the night circle itself was different it looked like it was changing colors...

_'But that's not possible!'_ said Longtail at a whisper to himself. Then the large dark sharptooth decided to introduce himself "My name is Bleeding Heart little one and I must say you are quite the find, Half flyer and half sharptooth I must say, I am impressed."

Longtail's heart began to race inside his chest and thought_ 'I can't stop shaking...if I so much as breath the wrong way, they'll kill me, and this Bleeding Heart guy will make sure it is slow and painful...Wait a minute Bleeding Heart he's the leader of the __**Saurischia! **__I-I can't move'_ it was then that Longtail and the other sharpteeth noticed something.

"Awww...look the little ones crying." said Jodo. Longtail then cursed himself for showing such weakness in front of other sharpteeth.

_'Now I don't know what's worse the embarrassment or the fear!' _

"You should consider yourself lucky you little morsel. " said Dark eye "YOU?" shouted Longtail

Bleeding Heart smiled as he said "So you were right Dark eye, this is the little one who got to your sister."

"Don't worry so much Darkie, we wouldn't want to hurt a fellow sharptooth after all, or at least he will be after tonight and he may be even more of a threat after tomorrow's night circle as well."

"What are you talking about?" asked Longtail now more curious than ever but still shaking.

"Why dear boy we are talking about the Blood Red Night Circle, surely you must have heard of it right?" asked Kori

"The...what?" asked Longtail honestly not know what they were talking about. "Oh you poor soul." joked Blackfoot

"Yeah, but I say we kill him now and save ourselves the trouble...after all he may still turn on us, we can not be sure that he will stay a complete sharptooth after the night circles are over!" screamed Rahzorr

As the night circle began to pass overhead and change from a pure whit to a dull red Bleeding Heart smiled and said "Well child I hope you sleep well tonight."

"But I'm not-" Longtail however didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Dark eye hit Longtail in the head with a rock sending him back to sleep just the way they found him...

Bleeding Heart smiled as he siad "Now the fun can truely begin!"


End file.
